NiGHTS: Journey Into New York
by ERiN OPPEL
Summary: NiGHTS somehow wins a sweepstakes and her prize is a trip to the real world, taking along Reala and Jackle much to Reala's displeasure. There, they meet a mysterious man who seems to know more about the vacation than he is telling... More info inside.
1. The Sweepstakes Winner

_'Ello, everyone! I just wanted to say that I got this idea from reading other people's 'NiGHTS-goes-to-the-real-world' fics, from watching the movie "Enchanted" and from playing The Sims (I created a family with NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle XD). Enjoy! _

_PS: NiGHTS doesn't have a gender as of yet. I'll just refer to NiGHTS as 'he' until further notice, just to be polite._

_Note: I don't own the NiGHTS characters and I never will. I don't own anything else that might be copyrighted in this fic, just in case something copyrighted does come out._

NiGHTS: Journey Into New York

Chapter One: The Sweepstakes Winner

"In the niiiiiiiights, dream deliiiiiiiight. I want to see you standing theeerrrrrrrrrre--"

"SHUT UP!"

"Aw, I was just at the good part!" NiGHTS whined.

Reala crossed his arms. "I don't care. It's annoying all the way through."

NiGHTS put his hands on his hips and turned away from him. "Well if it bothers you so much, then maybe you should just leave."

"Good idea." Reala turned around and flew away.

NiGHTS looked back at him in surprise. "Wait! I didn't mean it!" But he was already too far away. "...Awwwwwwwwwwww, that's no fun!" he pouted.

Ok, a little background so you're not confused. NiGHTS and Reala were just hanging out in Nightopia because they were bored. Very bored. And when Reala resorts to hanging out with NiGHTS, you'll know just how bored they were.

Now that NiGHTS was alone, he sat in mid-air and began to play his invisible flute. Just then, a piece of paper came flying out of nowhere right in NiGHTS' face. "Hey!" He ripped it off. "Darn kids...didn't their mamas ever teach them about littering?" He was about to toss the paper away (kind of ironic since he hates litterbugs), when something written in big letters on the paper caught his attention. He read it. "'You won the Sweepstakes!'?" He unfolded the paper and read more, "'Congradulations sir or madam. You have won a trip to somewhere really cool! You may bring along two friends to share this adventure with. Do you accept this offer?'" NiGHTS grinned excitedly. "Of course I do!"

Another paper suddenly flew his way and he caught it. He read, "'Great! Then just fill out the unsuspicous form below and let the breeze carry it away to my not-so-secret headquarters.'" NiGHTS grabbed a purple pen from his vest pocket and said, "Ok!" He looked at the first question.

**Name:**

"That's easy." He wrote his name.

**Age:**

"Hmm, that one's trickier. I'll just put the infinite sign." He did.

**Date of birth:**

"Um, I'll just say the same time Nightopia and Nightmare were created." He did.

**Weight:**

"Uh, light. Very light."

**Gender:**

And that's when NiGHTS got stumped. "Aw man! I hate this question!" Truth was, he didn't know what gender he was supposed to be. "Ummmmm..." He stared at the paper while chewing on the end of his pen. "...Shoot. Guess I'll have to put both." He circled "Male" and "Female", though he didn't bother to note that the ink failed to completely show up around "Male". Then he looked at the next question.

**Friends going with you, their names and genders:**

NiGHTS thought about who he wanted to go with him, and finally decided on Reala and Jackle. He knew they were both male. The last question was,

**Parent/guardian's signature (or your signature if you're over 18 years):**

"Well, since I'm over 18 years, I can sign for myself!" NiGHTS did. He folded the paper and let the breeze take it. "Get there safely!" he called after it. He sat back down. "Now all I have to do is wait."

All of a sudden, another piece of paper fluttered to him and NiGHTS snatched it. "'This may take several minutes. In the meantime, round up your chosen friends and go to the Dream Gate at the non-overused time of midnight.'" NiGHTS shrugged. "Well, better go find Reala and Jackle." He tossed the paper away and flew off to tell his friends the great news.

---

"_NO WAY._"

NiGHTS frowned. "Aw, come on, Reala! I really want you to come!"

But the red jester folded his arms over his chest and sat cross-legged in the air. "Forget it."

It wasn't this hard to convince Jackle to come along. In fact, it wasn't hard at all. Jackle always agrees to anything that sounds exciting. And NiGHTS was glad that Jackle tried to coax Reala.

"REAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAA!!!" Jackle screamed in his face. "YOU COME WITH NOW!! PLEAZZZ???????????????"

"Read my black lips: NO!!!!!!!!" Reala turned around sharply.

NiGHTS started to float away. "Well fine. Be that way." he said, sounding like Reala. "It's not as if I wanted you to come along anyway."

"Good."

"Let's go, Jackle." NiGHTS grabbed Jackle's hand and began to lead him away.

"But what about--?"

NiGHTS whispered to Jackle, "Don't worry, he'll called after us in 3...2..." He waited, but he didn't hear Reala. He realized his plan hadn't worked, so he decided to use his last plan. He rushed back to Reala, got on his knees and begged with big, blue eyes, "Oh pwetty pwease, Reawa! It's no fun witwout you!"

Reala, slightly disturbed, started to back away. "Stop that, you're creeping me out."

NiGHTS put his face right up to Reala's, purposly invading his personal space. "Ree? Please?" He batted his long eyelashes.

"Get away from me!" Reala pushed NiGHTS, but the purple jester wrapped his arms around him.

"_Please, Reala, PLEASE!_" NiGHTS bawled.

Then Jackle decided to join in. Wrapping his cape around Reala, he yelled, "YOU JUST GOTTA COME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!"

Now Reala was officially freaked out. "OK! OK! I'LL GO WITH YOU! JUST LET GO OF ME!" Once NiGHTS and Jackle let go of Reala, he bolted in the direction of the Dream Gate.

NiGHTS called after him, "We don't have to go right now! Only at midnight!"

"What time is it now?" Jackle asked.

NiGHTS took out his pocket watch (he can't have a wristwatch 'cause he's got no wrists). "It's one o'clock. ...AM." He and Jackle looked at each other, then hurried after Reala.

---

At the Dream Gate, NiGHTS and Jackle found Reala waiting by the fountain.

"Took you long enough." he muttered.

"Now what?" Jackle asked loudly.

A piece of paper blew over to NiGHTS. He picked it up and read it out loud, "'You're so very late! Where've you been all this time? Did you have to convince Reala or something?'" He slowly looked up at Jackle and Reala, who returned the same confused stare. He continued, "'Anyway, please remain in your exact spots. _Do not move at all_. Enjoy the ride.'"

"Ride?" Jackle echoed. "What ride?"

As if on cue, a huge and colourful portal appear right behind them all and began to suck them in.

"Whooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" The three Nightmarens cried, their arms (or hands, in Jackle's case) flailing. Their cries faded as they were pulled into the portal and it closed.

Then, Wizeman came out of his hiding place and reared his big, ugly head. "Mhahahahahahaha! I am the greatest evil genius of all time!" More angrily, he shouted, "And I'm not ugly!"

Whatever. _

He continued to gloat, "This has got to be my best plan to destroy NiGHTS once and for all! And I don't mind getting rid of Reala, either, ever since he failed me in two games (NiD and JoD, of course). And Jackle's a loser. Besides, I'm going to be starting a new line of Nightmarens. I'll be even MORE powerful!"

Clawz, who was with Wizeman at the time, creeped out from behind his master's robe and asked him, "Um, Master?"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy gloating?" Wizeman said impatiently.

"Uh, I'm just wondering," started Clawz timidly, "where exactly did you send them?"

Wizeman looked at him and smiled evilly and sneered, "To a place where dreams don't come true."

_So how was that? I bet you know where NiGHTS and friends end up just from looking at the title. I encourage you to review if you want this story to continue! I promise it'll be funny and good! :)_


	2. En Why See

_Thanks for all your positive reviews, I shall keep going. :)_

Chapter Two: En Why See

NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle landed on a hard surface in a dark alley somewhere. They groaned in pain and got up slowly.

"What happened?" Reala asked, rubbing his head where it hit something during the fall.

All of a sudden, Jackle screamed.

"What? What?" NiGHTS and Reala asked quickly.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!"

NiGHTS and Reala just groaned again.

"Perhaps I can help clarify the situation?" a mysterious voice said from behind them.

They turned around and saw a man standing there. He was wearing a dark blue suit and security-guard-like sunglasses. His hair was silver and spiked slightly. When he spoke, his voice was deep and gruff.

Reala blinked. "Who the heck are you?"

The man ignored him and turned to NiGHTS. "Congraulations on winning the Sweepstakes. In case you're wondering, the place you win a trip to is here: the real world."

"The _real_ world?!" NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle exclaimed.

Then Jackle asked, "What's the real world?"

Reala looked at Jackle. "You're kidding, right?"

The man answered, "It is the world where Visitors live when they are awake."

"Visitors?" NiGHTS looked around. "But I don't see any. And where exactly are we?"

"You are currently in an alley." the man replied. "But as for your global location, I do not know."

Jackle shrugged. "Oh well. Might as well go look around!"

"No!" Reala said quickly. He grabbed Jackle's arm before he could take off. Wait...Jackle's arm? Reala stared at the arm in his hand. He could tell Jackle was looking at it too becasuse when he looked up slowly, Jackle did too and their eyes met the same befuddled stare. Reala let go. "Where did THAT come from??"

Jackle looked at himself and his eyes went wide when he realized he had a body. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!" He began to jump around wildly.

Reala tried to grabbed Jackle in order to restrain him, but Jackle accidentally hit him in the face while he was jumping about. "OW!" Reala covered his nose with his hands. ...And then he realized he HAD a nose. He felt the new body part of his face and he too began to yell. "HOLY SH--!" But he was cut off when Jackle jumped into him, knocking them both over.

The man explained, "Since Nightmarens don't exist in the real world, you have all been turned into humans during your journey through the portal."

"Humans?!"

"That is correct."

Reala examined himself. He was still wearing his jester's outfit, but his form was that of a 20-year-old man. He got up and shuddered. "I don't like this whole concept."

Jackle cautiously looked over his new body. He was wearing a black burglar-like outfit. He even had that black woolen mask that burglars wear. He whimpered, "I'm scared."

NiGHTS suddenly looked up from analyzing his VERY different body. "Guys, I just realized something!" He put 'his' hands over 'his' chest. "I'm a _girl_!"

Reala put a hand over his face and shook his head in embarrassment. "Oh man."

Jackle just raised an eyebrow that he now had.

The man went on to explain, "Your genders were determined by what was circled on the form."

"But I circled both genders for mine." NiGHTS (who will from now on be refered to as 'she') pointed out.

"Hmm, really?" The man took out the form from his pocket and unfolded it. "Lessee here..." He read over the part where NiGHTS circled the genders. "Nope. You clearly circled only female."

NiGHTS wasn't convinced. "Give me that." She took the paper and looked carefully at it. Then she knew what went wrong. "Oh, I see. The ink didn't show up when I circled male." She gave the paper back to the man and shrugged. "Oh well, that doesn't matter. I was always on the feminine side anyway."

"At least you were smart enough to make me male." Reala said.

"Thank you!" NiGHTS responded, thinking Reala gave her a compliment.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry!" Jackle announced. He started to turn to the mysterious man and asked, "Do you know any-- huh???"

But the man was gone.

"Hey, where'd he go?" NiGHTS asked, looking around.

"He just...disappeared..." Reala then sighed. "Guess we're on our own, now."

NiGHTS started walking towards the end of the alley. "Well, let's find out where we are. Then we can ask for help."

"AND PLAY CARDS!" Jackle added, following her.

Reala stayed behind. "Uh, no. I wanna stay here. Where it's _safe_."

"Come on, don't be such a..." NiGHTS paused, searching for the right word. Then she got an idea. "I'm not gonna say it. It might hurt your feelings."

That's what got Reala's attention. "What? What is it?" he demanded.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna tell Jackle."

"OOOH! Tell me!"

"NO!" Reala ran after NiGHTS, who was already running to the street outside of the alley.

Once NiGHTS came out of the alley, she stopped. And looked.

Reala caught up to her and was about to say something, but he then saw what she was staring at.

Buildings. Lights. Noise. People. EVERYWHERE!

And the first thing NiGHTS asked was, "Where are all the Nightopians?"

"You fool!" Reala scolded. "We're in the REAL world!"

NiGHTS giggled. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Jackle complained, "I'm still hungry and I still want to play cards!"

Glancing around, Reala could see humans giving them odd stares. "Guys, people are watching..." He muttered to his friends.

"Then let's get out of here and find somewhere more private!" NiGHTS suggested. She leaped high in the air...

...and fell flat on her face.

Jackle exploded in laughter. "NiGHTS, you forgot how to fly! THIS is how you do it!" He leaped high in the air...

...and fell flat on his face. "OW! WHAT THE??"

Reala then snickered, "Well, it's been great, but I think I'm gonna leave you behind now. Toodle-loo!" He leaped high in the air...

...and also fell flat on his face. "DAMN!" Then he remembered. "Oh yeah, we're humans! And that means..." he waited for someone to answer.

"Coconuts _do_ taste better when you're hungry?" Jackle guessed.

Reala slapped him in frustration. "Humans can't FLY!" He was mad that he himself even forgot that.

NiGHTS was in shock. "But how? The kids from my two previous adventures could fly on their own!" She then gasped. "Does that mean I lost my Red Ideya???"

Jackle replied, "Nope! The shard is still on your chest. Or rather, it's hanging by a string on your chest."

NiGHTS looked and saw the Red Ideya shard. "Oh, how did I not notice that before?" She realized then that she was wearing it as a necklace. "Hmm, maybe that's why..."

"You guys are so dumb." Reala sneered. "OBVIOUSLY, we can't fly because the only place we can fly is in our dreams."

"Oh." NiGHTS thought for a second, then said, "Well maybe if we fall asleep, we'll be able to fly somewhere else!"

"Good idea!" Jackle agreed. "Let's fall asleep." he closed his eyes and lied down. "...Any minute now." Time passed. "I think I feel it coming..."

"Jackle, get up. You're embarrassing yourself." Reala said, still aware of all the awkward stares. He started walking down the sidewalk. "It's late. Let's find a place to stay for the night."

"Ok!" NiGHTS and Jackle followed him.

A few minutes later, they still didn't know where they were, and Reala was getting more and more annoyed by the stares.

And then he couldn't take it anymore. "STOP STARING AT ME! AIN'T YOU AIN'T NEVER SEEN A JESTER BEFORE?!"

People nearby flinched and quickly resumed their walking, and people from the other side of the street looked over to see what was happening.

Jackle grabbed Reala's arm and led him along, saying, "Reala, you're embarrassing yourself."

Reala glared at Jackle but said nothing.

"Besides," NiGHTS started, "there's a much calmer way of getting attention." To prove her point, she asked someone who was walking by, "Excuse me, sir, can you tell us where we are?"

The guy looked strangely at the three humans for a second, then continued to walk by, muttering, "Freak alert."

NiGHTS frowned. "Or not."

Jackle turned around and to the guy he yelled angrily, "YEAH! AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO, SMILELY!"

NiGHTS shushed him. "Maybe we're not doing something right."

Reala turned to a guy sitting on a bench and pointed to him. "You. Mortal. Where are we? And I want an answer! Now!"

The guy slowly looked up and cooly replied, "Ain't you clowns ever heard of NYC?"

"En Why See?" Jackle repeated, wrinkling his new nose. "What does that even mean?"

"N-Y-C. _New York City?_"

"Ohhhhhhh!" The three jesters finally understood.

Then NiGHTS asked, "Is it anywhere near Nightopia?"

Reala snapped, "For the love of all things common sense, WE'RE IN THE REAL WORLD!!"

NiGHTS took a step away from Reala and rubbed her arm. "Sheesh, you don't have to yell."

Jackle then hollered, "I'M STILL HUNGRY!"

One person muttered as she walked past them, "What a bunch of bozos."

Fuming, Reala was about to punch the lady in the face and shout something innapropriate, but he was stopped by NiGHTS.

"I think we should get some sleep. That way, we'll be fresh and alert in the morning." NiGHTS told him.

"Like Spring Valley daisies." Reala mumbled sarcastically.

To make things short, they decided to go back to the alley to sleep for the night.

_This chapter was longer than I expected. What did you think? And yeah, NiGHTS is now a girl._


	3. Money Doesn't Grow on Trees

_I own nothing._

Chapter Three: Money Doesn't Grow on Trees

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Reala woke up immediately to the sound of Jackle's shriek. He groaned. "Not now, Jackle. I'm still tired." He buried his head in his arms. "Go back to sleep." he yawned.

"Sorry, can't! I'm too awake right now!" Jackle cheerfully bounced over to where NiGHTS was sleeping; she hadn't heard Jackle's wake-up call. "RISE AND SHINE, NIGHTS!"

But NiGHTS slept on.

Reala yawned again and sat up. "Don't bother, Jackle. NiGHTS could sleep through a hurricane."

But Jackle ignored him. He continued to shout in NiGHTS' face, "UP AND AT-'EM'S! (sp?) WE GOTTA SEE THE WORLD!"

"Mmm..." was the only sound NiGHTS made.

Jackle frowned. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, come on!"

Coincidently, a bird flew overhead and one of its feather's fell off and drifted slowly down to where the three humans were.

As soon as the feather touched the ground, NiGHTS opened her eyes, which were still a sparkling blue-violet. She sat up slowly and yawned while stretching her arms. She then smiled at Jackle and Reala. "Good morning. How was your night?"

Reala and Jackle exchanged puzzeled glances, then looked back at NiGHTS speechlessly.

Not waiting for an answer, NiGHTS got up and began to walk towards the street. "Well, we'd better get going if we want to find a proper place to sleep by tonight. And I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Jackle ran after NiGHTS.

Reala trudged at his own speed. "How'd I get stuck with those two?" he muttered.

NiGHTS blinked against the sunlight as she entered the sidewalk. It seemed there were about as many people in the streets as there were the previous night. NiGHTS just ignored the as she tried looking around for a place to stay

"Why not try there?" Reala suggested, pointing to an inn across the street from where they were.

"Good idea, Ree!" NiGHTS started to cross the street.

"Wait, NiGHTS!" Reala grabbed her arm and yanked her back, right before a car zoomed by. "What the heck were you thinking, NiGHTS?" Reala growled, sounding very irritated. "You could've been hit by that!"

"Yeah, you could've been killed!" Jackle added, with a laugh at the end.

NiGHTS was a little shaken, but she got over it quickly. "I'm...I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more careful."

Reala walked in front of her. "This time, _I'll_ lead the way."

Once the three of them got inside the inn, the receptionist looked up, stared at them strangely, then asked, "Can I...help you?"

NiGHTS piped up, "Yep! We wanna room, please!"

"Ok..." The receptionist typed stuff on her computer, then asked, "How long are you planning on staying?"

NiGHTS looked up thoughtfully. "Hmm...Well, I suppose we'll be able to see everything in about a month..."

"A _month_?!" Reala backed away. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo way! Uh-uh. Ain't gonna happen. A month is too long stuck in this body for me."

The receptionist raised a confused eyebrow, then waited for NiGHTS' answer.

"Ok, if a month's too long, then how about two weeks?" NiGHTS asked.

"Fine by me!" Jackle chimed.

NiGHTS looked at Reala. "Ree?"

"In a minute, I'm still thinking."

NiGHTS tapped her foot impatiently. "The longer it takes you to think, the longer we're gonna be here."

"Ok, ok, two weeks is good!"

NiGHTS smiled at the receptionist and said, "Two weeks, please."

The receptionist typed more stuff on the computer, then calculated, "Lessee...there was that dry rot issue...oh and that lumberjack strike...and with closing fees and taxes included, it all comes down to...1,295 dollars and 31 cents."

NiGHTS' expression didn't change. "Ok." But she didn't do anything, only waited.

The receptionist looked back at them. "...Aren't you going to pay?"

"Pay what?"

"The money?"

NiGHTS gave her friends a confused look. Reala and Jackle just shrugged, also looking confused. NiGHTS turned back to the receptionist and asked, "What's money?"

After being instantly kicked out (literally!), Jackle yelled, "Now what are we gonna do?! We don't even know what money is!"

"If only there was a way to find out what it is." NiGHTS wondered.

"Hey, look over there!" Reala pointed at a building (bank) that was called, "Money Mine, Not Yours". He said, "I bet that's where we can get money!"

"Let's go!" said Jackle, who was already running towards it.

Once inside, the trio waited in line. They watched what other people were doing and soon, they saw what money looked like: pieces of green, red, or blue paper, as well as different types of coins. Then it was their turn.

"I'll do the talking." Reala told his companions.

"Why you?" Jackle and NiGHTS complained.

"Because you guys would mess up." the red jester said sternly. He confindently walked up to the desk, with the others right behind him. To the old teller, he said, "We'd like to make a withdrawl."

The teller then responded, "Ok. Do you have your bank card?"

"Ooh! Ooh! It's right here!" Jackle handed Reala a playing card.

Reala held out the card to the teller.

But the teller looked at it awkwardly and said, "Um, that's not a bank card..."

"Jackle, you nincompoop!" Reala threw the card at him.

"Ow!"

Then the teller went on, "That's ok if you didn't bring it. What is your bank account number?"

At this, Reala was stumped. "Uhhhhhhmmmmmmm... 7?" he guessed.

The teller blinked. "...7?"

NiGHTS whispered to Reala, "Try 8."

Reala did. "8?"

After they got kicked out (literally!) for the second time, Reala snapped, "I told you not to interfere!"

"What do you mean?" Jackle retorted. "You were the one listening to our advice!"

Reala fumed. "Why you little--" He started to strangle Jackle, now that he had a neck to strangle.

NiGHTS encouraged, "Don't give up yet. There's got to be an easier way to get money."

Reala scoffed. "Yeah, right. Come on, NiGHTS. It's not like money grows on trees, or anything."

Then Jackle suggested, "Why don't we just ask people for money?" He went up to the nearest person who was walking by and asked, "Hey, can I have some money?"

The person gave him a dirty look and kept on walking.

Jackle shouted after him, "Someday you're gonna be begging for money too, bub!"

Reala pulled him back. "Jackle, do not anger the humans."

NiGHTS pondered for a moment, then she snapped her fingers. "I know! Why don't we try selling stuff?"

"That's actually a great idea, NiGHTS." Reala agreed. "But what can we sell?"

Later...

"Step right up! Buy Jackle for the day! He'll fill up your fun, and empty your pockets! He's the gambling maniac that won't shut up!" Reala was really getting into his sales pitch. "Come on, people! Only $1295.31!"

Jackle stood on a pedestle and waved at the passer-byers, grinning.

NiGHTS, meanwhile, was showing him off like a prize in one of those game shows.

But after a few minutes, they figured that selling Jackle wasn't working.

"Hmm...maybe we should sell something else." Reala decided. He pushed Jackle off the pedestle--

"Aah--oof!"

--and lifted NiGHTS on top of it.

"Huh?" NiGHTS said, befuddled.

Reala spoke enthusiastically again, "Hurry! Hurry! Buy NiGHTS for a day! If the air in her head won't fill up your tires, nothing will! Only for this limited-time offer of $1295.31!"

"Hey!" NiGHTS put her hands on her hips and scowled at Reala. "I'm not an airhead!"

Reala continued, "Batteries not included because her talking keeps going and going..."

"It does not!" shouted NiGHTS. She jumped down from the pedestle and announced, "Come buy your very own Reala and make your life a living nightmare! Guaranteed to scare away mailmen, crows, your in-laws, and to perminantly haunt you in your dreams!"

"Hey!"

Soon, Reala and NiGHTS were competing against each other with sales pitches for each other. Their bickering only stopped when Jackle spoke up, "Guys, I just realized something!"

"What?" NiGHTS and Reala said sharply to Jackle.

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!"

All three of them groaned and sat down.

Then Jackle lit up. "Wait! WAIT! I've got it! I've got an idea that's sure to work!"

Later still...

After several get-rich-quick scemes, the tired and pennyless trio of has-been Nightmarens sank onto a bench facing a shop.

"Now what?" Reala muttered.

Jackle started flinging cards lazily. "Dunno."

NiGHTS, however, decided to remain optimistic. "Oh well." she said lightly. "Might as well pass the time with a little music." She took out her flute, which was now visible. "Oh, so that's what it looks like!" she remarked in awe. Then she put it to her lips and began to play the only tune she knew.

A few seconds after she started playing, a man walking by dropped a quarter in front of NiGHTS' feet.

NiGHTS stopped playing when she noticed this. "Huh?" She bent over and picked up the coin. Walking over to the man, she called, "Excuse me, sir, you dropped this!"

"NiGHTS, what are you doing?" Reala pulled her back quickly and snatched the quarter. "This is money! I'm sure he dropped in on purpose. Maybe he likes your flute playing."

NiGHTS beamed. "Really? You think so?"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Keep playing!" Reala urged.

NiGHTS sat back down on the bench and continued her song. And soon, almost everyone that walked by threw down money.

Reala took off his hat and held it out so that people could toss their coins and bills into it. Every time someone would donate money, he would say, "Thank you. Into the hat, please. Yes, good. In the hat, everyone. Single file."

By the 10th time NiGHTS played Dreams Dreams, Reala figured they had enough money for a hotel room.

"Yes! I did it!" Reala saw the scowls on NiGHTS and Jackle's faces, and quickly corrected, "I mean, _we_ did it. Well actually Jackle didn't help at all."

"Neither did you, Reala." NiGHTS pointed out, out of breath.

"Hey," Reala held up his hat full of money and jingled it, "who was the one collecting all the money?"

"Who was the one playing the same song on the flute 10 times over? _Nonstop_?"

Before Reala could protest, Jackle spoke up loudly, "Jackle wants to get some food now!"

Reala stood up and dumped all the money into one of his vest pockets. He put his hat back on and said, "Well, let's get back to that hotel."

"What?!" Jackle crossed his arms and shook his head firmly. "I don't wanna go back there. The lady hurt my feelings."

"We'll find some other hotel." NiGHTS assured him.

And sure enough, they found a different hotel.

As they were strutting up to the reception desk, the receptionist (a sophisticated, pompous gentleman with a thin moustache and expensive suit) thought they were going to try to rob the hotel or something. But since they looked like clowns and were slightly dirty and sweaty, he didn't think they would be capable. So he pretended to be scared by mockingly smirking, "Oh no. Oh no. _Oh no_."

But Reala grinned slyly and held up several bills.

The receptionist returned the grin and his previous thoughts were gone. "Oh yes." he purred once he saw the money.

They went in the elevator to the floor of the room they were offered. But once they opened the room and went inside, they noticed there was a slight problem.

There was only one bed.

_Uh oh! How are they gonna deal with that problem? If you have any ideas, let me know in your reviews! _

_PS: I had to cut this chapter short. Shut up, I know it's still long, but it would be longer if I didn't cut it._


	4. Bed Wars

_Thanks for your ideas! I also incorporated one of my ideas._

Chapter Four: Bed Wars

None of the jesters moved. The air was tense. Reala shifted his eyes towards NiGHTS. She held his gaze testingly, then shifted her eyes towards Jackle. His eyes flickered from NiGHTS to the bed, then to Reala. They were all silent and still for a moment longer.

Until Jackle shouted, "DIBS! IT'S MINE!" He leaped into the bed. "Ha!" Then he gasped when Reala knocked him off and began wrestling on the floor with him.

While the two were fighting, NiGHTS calmly walked over to the bed and laid down in it, closing her eyes. "Ahh...this feels good." And then she was aware of the silence. She opened her eyes and saw Reala and Jackle glaring down at her. "Uh, heheh." she chuckled nervously.

"Get her!" Reala ordered.

Then there was a brawl between all of them. It ended only when NiGHTS hollered, "WAIT!!" Everyone stopped playing on the Wii and NiGHTS said, "We're never gonna solve it this way. How about we take turns?"

"Ooh! I know! I know!" Jackle raised his hand, dropping his Wii-remote. "We could draw straws to see who gets the bed first!"

NiGHTS and Reala agreed and Jackle got the straws.

"Ok, here we go!" said Jackle, holding the three straws.

Reala went first. He picked a straw and sighed in relief when he saw it was long.

Then NiGHTS picked a straw and let out her breath, glad it was also long.

Then Jackle looked at the remaining straw and said, "Phew. Good thing mine is long. So who has the longest and who has the shortest?"

They all compared straws. And then they noticed something.

"Hey, all these straws look like they're the same length..." NiGHTS commented.

Reala growled softly and turned to Jackle. "Jackle," he began, trying hard to sound calm, "you _did _remember to _cut_ the straws, didn't you?"

"Oh, is that what I was supposed to do?"

Growling loudly, Reala looked ready to throttle Jackle again.

But NiGHTS prevented this by saying, "Wait, how about we do Rock Paper Scissors?"

"I'LL GET THE SCISSORS!" Jackle offered a bit too excitedly.

Reala was instantly afraid. "No! Keep him away from the scissors!!"

Even NiGHTS was smart enough to know that Jackle plus scissors equals DISASTER. So she quickly grabbed Jackle by the cape and sat him down. "Jackle, we don't need the three objects to play the game; we just use our hands."

"Oh, ok!"

The three jesters got in a circle and began. "Rock, paper, scissors!" But they tied with scissors. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

A while later...

They had been going on for quite some time because they kept arguing over the 'beating' system.

"I'm telling you, paper beats rock!" Reala growled.

"But that makes no sense!" NiGHTS retorted. "If paper beats rock, then how can scissors beat paper if rock beats scissors??"

"It's not supposed to make sense!!"

Jackle butted in, "Well I used dynamite, so I beat BOTH of you!"

"We've told you before, DYNAMITE DOESN'T COUNT!!!!" Reala and NiGHTS shouted at Jackle in frustration.

"You know what?" Reala started. "I'm the smartest and strongest, not to mention the best-looking, one of us, so _I_ should get the bed first."

NiGHTS spoke up, "Well I'm the nicest and friendliest one of us, so _I_ should go first!"

"I'M ANNOYING SO I SHOULD GO FIRST!!!"

NiGHTS and Reala slowly exchanged glances and Reala said, "He does have a point." Then he walked over to the bed. "But I'm still hot, so..." He jumped onto the bed. "I get to go first."

NiGHTS saw no point in continuing the argument, so she gave in.

Jackle looked like he was about to protest, but NiGHTS whispered to him, "Please, Jackle, just so he doesn't go nuts and starts tearing down the place?"

Jackle frowned. "Reala going insane sounds cool to me." he mumbled.

Reala reclined in the bed. "Ahhh, that's more like it."

NiGHTS noticed the bathroom and told her friends, "I'm gonna go take a shower. No one take the purple towel, ya hear?"

_And that just about wraps up this chapter. Tell me your thoughts!_


	5. A Day of Randomness

_This is the chapter that never ends...it goes on and on, my friends!_

Chapter Five: A Day of Randomness

After they all took showers and everything, NiGHTS, Reala and Jackle wondered what they should do.

"I'm hungry!" Jackle complained once more.

NiGHTS suggested, "We could go grocery shopping."

"Hey, NiGHTS, I got a better idea." Reala started.

"What?"

"_I_ can go shopping, and _you and Jackle_ can stay here. Ok?"

"Ok!" Jackle piped, not bothered by the suggestion at all.

But NiGHTS frowned. "Wait a minute, why can't we go too?" she asked Reala.

Jackle's mood suddenly changed and he glared at Reala. "Yeah, why can't we go?"

Reala explained matter-of-factly, "Because this is a mission newbies like you can't handle."

Jackle glared at NiGHTS. "Reala's right! He should do it because he's more experienced! Sheesh, NiGHTS, even _I_ knew that!"

"_Experienced_?" NiGHTS scoffed. "He's been a human the same time as us! We all have the same level of experience!" She glared at Reala. "So why should we listen to you?"

"NiGHTS is right! Why should we? _Huh_?"

Reala was losing his patience. "Look, I know what's best for us, so just shut up and do what I tell you!"

"Reala's right! Shut up, NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS sighed in exasperation. "Pick a side, Jackle! _Both_ of us can't be right!"

"I was always good at voicing opinions," Jackle looked down and twiddled his thumbs, "I just, never was good at keeping them."

Reala rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "All I'm saying is that it's safer in here than out there. Just stay inside the hotel, please." It was more of a command than a request. He walked out the room and closed the door, taking the key with him.

NiGHTS crossed her arms. "Ugh! The nerve of him! He knows that I can't be enclosed in a room for very long before going insane!"

Jackle just laughed. Then he asked, "So, what can we do in the meantime?"

Just then, NiGHTS had an idea. "Go exploring?" she suggested with mischievious smile.

---

NiGHTS and Jackle were sliding down the spiral staircase handrail at top speed. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" They got off at the bottom, dizzy and giggling. Then they ran off to find something else to do.

---

After sneaking into someone else's room while the cleaning lady was just leaving, NiGHTS and Jackle started jumping on a waterbed. Unfortunately, they were jumping too much and the bed sprung a leak. They noticed this when the bed started sinking and a rush of water could be heard.

"That can't be good..." NiGHTS commented slowly. She and Jackle saw the hole in the bed that was gushing out water.

The two glanced at each other, then ran out of the room as fast as they could.

---

Later in the dining room, Jackle decided he wanted some ice cream.

"Chocolate with the chocolate-coconut sprinkles and hot chocolate sauce. Heavy on the sauce." he ordered at the counter.

The waiter/chef/whatever typed the order into his computer and the ice cream came out on a conveyor belt.

Jackle grinned widely and took his ice cream. "Sweet!"

---

A couple of hours later, Reala came back with two grocery bags in each hand. He walked up to the elevator and didn't notice two people hiding behind the plant beside the elevator door. That is, he didn't notice them, until they shouted,

"SWIPER NO SWIPING!"

Reala jumped almost a meter in the air. "What the--?!" He whipped his head toward the plant, where he heard giggling. He put down his bags and parted the leaves.

"Got ya!" NiGHTS and Jackle laughed. They high-fived each other.

Reala just stood there, glaring. His right eye was twitching. "Ha ha. Ha. Having fun, you two?"

"Yeah!" Jackle answered entusiastically, "We did that to everyone that walked by and everyone fell for it! Then they got mad and gave us dirty looks."

Reala forced a twisted and strange smile. "Good. I'm glad it all worked out for you. Now if you wouldn't mind, would you like to tell me WHY YOU GUYS DIDN'T STAY IN THE ROOM LIKE I TOLD YOU TO?!?!"

NiGHTS smiled and calmly stated, "You never said anything about staying in the room. You only told us, and I quote," She took out a piece of paper from her vest and read in a deep voice, trying to sound like Reala, "'Just stay inside the _hotel_, please.'" She folded the paper and put it back inside her vest. "See?" she said in her normal voice. "We never left the hotel."

Reala's mouth gaped and he couldn't believe he had been dumb enough to fall for that. He suddenly felt embarrassed by all the confused stares from the other people in the hotel lobby. He sneered to his "friends", "All right, just help me get this stuff upstaires and MAYBE I'll forgive you."

So once they got back to their hotel room, Reala said, "I don't know what humans usually eat, so I just got everything in my budget that looked edible." He dumped the contents of the bags onto the kitchen table.

NiGHTS picked up a roll of tape. "What's this?"

"Um, I think that's called a bagel." Reala answered uncertainly.

"OOH! Jackle wants a bagel!" Jackle swiped the tape from NiGHTS and bit it. Then he slowly took it out of his mouth and exclaimed, "EW! This is one nasty bagel! It needs some cream cheese!" He quickly went to grab a bottle of glue.

NiGHTS then held up a container of mouth wash and read on the label, "'Prevents plaque and fights bad breath'. Hm, this could be useful." She opened it and gulped some down.

Reala took the mouth wash from her and read the fine print, "'Do not swallow.'" He quickly looked up at NiGHTS, just in time to see her face turn a lovely shade of green.

NiGHTS' eyes bulged and she hurried to the bathroom.

Jackle laughed shortly and remarked, "I wish I could turn green like that!"

After vomiting several times, she finally settled down and came back, looking pale. "Thanks for telling me _after_ I swallowed." she muttered to Reala.

Reala couldn't help surpressing a smile of amusement. "Sorry. It was a very pretty green."

NiGHTS turned her head away and "hmphed".

Reala then picked up a DVD. "Hey, check this out! I'm pretty sure it's called a donut."

"But it says DVD on it!" Jackle pointed out, his mouth full of tape and glue.

"I know, but it probably stands for Definitely Very Delicious." Reala took a bite and it broke into shards. "OW!" He spat out the pieces. "Damn! I cut my mouth!"

NiGHTS looked up at him with concern. "Are you all right?"

"NiGHTS, my mouth is bleeding. Do I look all right?"

"BLEEDING?!" Jackle cried. "Oh no, Reala's gonna die!"

"Jackle, I'm not gonna--"

"Don't do this to me, Reala, I'm too young for you to die!"

"Jackle--"

"Put your head between your knees, turn around and cough!" Jackle advised frantically.

NiGHTS tried to explain, "But Jackle--"

"Does anyone know the Heimlich?"

NiGHTS grabbed hold of Jackle's shoulders. "JACKLE!" Once she finally got his attention, she said, "All Reala needs is a couple of bandages."

"Oh, right! I knew that!" Jackle grinned and was no longer overly-worried.

NiGHTS rummaged through the stuff on the table. "Where're the bandages, Ree?"

But Reala was already in the bathroom, washing his mouth. "Uh, vat andages?"

NiGHTS sighed. "You didn't buy any bandages?"

Reala spat in the sink. "No. I didn't think we'd need them."

"Well how about now?"

Reala said nothing.

So instead they covered the cuts with tissues and cottonballs. NiGHTS tried to stifle a laugh when she saw what Reala looked like when they were done. "It doesn't...look that...bad..."

But Jackle didn't bother to hold it in. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REALA LOOKS FUNNY!"

Reala glared at Jackle. "It won't look funny when I makes cuts all over your face!"

"Now, now, Reala, just relax." NiGHTS spoke calmly, guiding him over to the bed. "Just lie down and you'll feel better soon."

Then Jackle noticed the TV on the wall opposite to the bed and suggested, "I know! Why don't we see what that box thing does?" He went over to it and pushed the biggest button. At once, "THX" appeared on the screen as big metallic letters and a loud hum resonated throughout the room.

"Aaaaaah!" The three of them held their ears.

"Turn it off!" Reala yelled.

Jackle grabbed the remote and pushed a button, but all it did was change the channel to something quieter. "Hey, cool! This remote controls the magic box!"

"Gimme!" Reala snatched the remote and changed the channel again.

Woman on TV: Oh, Brad!

Man on TV: Oh, Jannette!

"Oh, yuck!" Reala said in disgust. He changed the channel.

Dr. Phil: Now I ask you: Do you _really_ want a Playstation 3?

"No." Reala changed the channel again.

Reporter: The war between SonAmy fans and SonSal fans keeps raging on and on--

(Channel change)

Announcer: Gretzgy shoots the puck--

(Channel change)

Children singing: Mary Moo Cow! Mary Moo Cow! We love you!

(Channel change)

Host: This! Is! Jeopardy!

Reala was interested and decided not to change the channel. They watched it for a while and started to understand how the game was played. When it was time for Double Jeopardy, NiGHTS and the others decided to compete against each other.

Alex Trebreck: All right, here are the categories for Double Jeopardy. First up, "Politicians of the United States". Then, "Riddles". Next, "Things from Switzerland". Then, "Rhymes in the Same Word". Next, "Avenue "Q""-- notice the "Q" in quotation marks. Finally, "Palindromessemordnilap", where there'd be the first half of a popular palindrome and you have to say the other half. Ollie, you pick our first category.

Ollie: I'm going to start with Riddles for $200.

Alex: (reading) These are two coins that equal 15 cents, but one of them is not a dime.

"Uh, a nickle and a double-nickle!" Jackle shouted.

"No, no. It is clearly a coin that's worth 15 cents and a fake coin that'll be worth nothing at all!" NiGHTS answered.

"There's no such thing as a coin worth 15 cents!" Reala pointed out. "It's obviously a nickle and a dime."

"Nooooo..." NiGHTS responded.

Alex: Yes, Tracy?

Tracy: What is a nickle and a dime?

Alex: Correct! Never said that _both_ coins aren't nickles. Tracy, you pick the next category.

"WHAT?!" Jackle yelled in shock. "I can't believe that it wasn't a nickle and a double-nickle! I even have a double-nickle right here!" He held up his hand to show two nickles taped together.

NiGHTS stared at Reala in amazement. "Wow! How'd you know?"

Reala leaned back and casually examined his nails, which were still pink. "A trip to the grocery store wasn't for nothing..."

Tracy: I'll take Rhymes in the Same Word for 200.

Alex: (reading) This new application for computers allows people to access the internet wirelessly, no matter where they are.

"Great. Something else that we don't know about!" Reala growled angrily.

"Don't take it so seriously!" NiGHTS said. "There's so much more stuff to find out about the real world!"

"That's what I was afraid of," grumbled Reala.

"Guys! Someone's about to answer!" Jackle told the others.

Alex: Yes, Zac?

Zac: What is Wi-Fi?

Alex: Correct!

"How are we supposed to compete with that?" Reala complained.

Zac: I'll take Palindromessemordnilap for 200.

Alex: Just Palindromes would do.

Audience: (laughs)

Alex: (reading) A man, a plan, a c--

"Oh! I know this! It's a can! Or a car! Or a cat! Or a condominium!" Jackle exclaimed.

Alex: Yes, Ollie?

Ollie: What is Canal: Panama?

Alex: Correct!

"Wait a minute, that can't be right!" NiGHTS said. "The real answer is '--c a ,nalp a ,nam A'!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Reala hissed.

"Neither does the category title!" NiGHTS pointed out.

Ollie: I'll take Avenue "Q" for 200.

Alex: Answer, Daily Double!

Audience: (claps)

NiGHTS then started clapping and giggling. "Heehee, yay!" When the others looked at her, NiGHTS said, "What? The audience does it!"

Alex: So, Ollie, how much do you wager?

Ollie: I'll wager 5000.

"What?! 5000?! For that one clue?!" Jackle remarked in disbelief.

Alex: (reading) These little sheets of paper can help you get back on track in a speech. So long as you write what you're gonna say on them.

"OOH! I KNOW!" Jackle jumped up and down on the bed. "It's Quantum of Solace!"

NiGHTS blurted out, "It's Queen Elizabeth!"

"Q-cards." Reala said normally.

Ollie: What are Q-cards?

Alex: That is correct. Next question.

NiGHTS grinned at Reala. "You're really good at this, Ree!"

"Well, I _did_ buy Q-cards today." Reala bragged, but seemed pleased by the compliment.

Once Jeopardy was over, they decided to go to sleep. Reala occupied the bed, Jackle was on the floor, and NiGHTS decided she wanted to sleep outside on the balcony because she liked being up high and in the fresh air.

Jackle curled up in his cape. "Good night, Reala!"

"Sure, Jackle."

"GOOD NIGHT, NIGHTS!"

"Good night, Jackle!" NiGHTS called out so he could hear hear behind the glass door. "Good night, Reala!"

"Whatever." Reala muttered, closing his eyes. He was about to fall alseep, but was disturbed by an unpredictable force of nature: Jackle.

"Can someone tuck me in??"

_Well thankfully it did end. Sorry it was so long, there was just so much good stuff that I couldn't take out! XD_


	6. Broadway NiGHTS

_I'm gonna try to make the next chapters shorter. Also, this chapter actually has important suff happening._

Chapter Six: Broadway NiGHTS

The used-to-be Nightmarens woke up late the next morning. Jackle was the first to wake up and once he did, he did his usual wake-up call (which worked instantly on Reala but not so much on NiGHTS).

"Now that you're all awake, let's have some fun!" Jackle shouted.

"Not now, Jackle." Reala grumbled, removing the tissue and cottonballs from his mouth; the cuts had nearly healed.

NiGHTS began, "First, we need breakfast!"

"Great! Let's have those biscuits-with-holes-in-them-that-are-not-bagels!" Jackle yelled, holding up a donut.

"I'm not sure that's nutritious. We need something with more vitamins!" NiGHTS encouraged. She then held up capsules filled with pills and said, "And what else would have more vitamins than the vitamins themselves?"

"NiGHTS, those are various pills for sicknesses." Reala groaned.

"So why would we need these?" NiGHTS asked.

"Anything could happen on this... vacation." Reala answered. Then he mumbled to himself, "If you could call it a vacation."

Jackle then gasped loudly.

NiGHTS and Reala looked at him. "What?"

Jackle, who was in front of the mini fridge with the doors open, replied, "Yesterday, I ate all the food in this cold box...and now, it's completely restocked itself!" He grinned and opened the doors wider so his friends could see. He closed the door and hugged the fridge. "I just love the magic box."

Awkward silence.

After breakfast, NiGHTS decided something. "I'm gonna go shopping."

Reala looked at her as if she had turned into Jackle. "No!" He began running towards her. "No no no no no no no no no no no no! No way! Uh-uh! Ain't gonna happen!"

"Huh?" NiGHTS was confused. "Why? What's the problem?"

"You can't be seen in public!"

"You did. Just yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm tough. And cool. And _mean_."

NiGHTS just blinked. "Uh, what are you getting at, here?"

"_I_ can handle losers. You'll just talk to them and waste your time."

"But _you_ didn't get the right things."

"..."

"So there."

"Oh yeah? Well, _you_ need someone to protect you."

"Then _you_ come with me."

Reala was slightly surprised by the offer. "Um...ok...sure." Then again, he was surprised at himself for saying NiGHTS needed protection. He felt a bit awkward following the purple jester outside the room.

Jackle waved at them jovially and said, "Don't worry! I'll take care of everything!" before they closed the door. "Heheh, now that they're gone..." He turned on the radio and "Freak Out" began playing really loudly. "YEAH! TIME FOR ME TO PAR-TAY!" Jackle started dancing around, knocking things over and breaking some stuff. But that's Jackle for you.

At the grocery store, NiGHTS and Reala were browsing through the cereal isle. But NiGHTS thought the cereals were kinda weird. "'Alphabits'? 'Lucky Charms'? 'Cornflakes'? Who names these things?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

Reala shrugged. "Just pick something already."

NiGHTS decided to buy 'Trix' cereal. "If 'Trix' are for kids, then they're for me, too!"

"Um, yeah. Ok. Let's get outta here."

"What's the rush?"

NiGHTS and Reala both turned around at the sound of the mysterious, yet oddly familiar, voice. There they saw the same man that had met them in the alley. It was strange that he seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Uh, what do you mean by that?" asked Reala.

The man went on, "This is your vacation. Take your time. It's not like you're going to be leaving so soon, right?"

"Uh, no, I guess not..." said NiGHTS.

"Well, I best be going. Oh by the way, there's a sale on peanut butter and crackers in aisle 9."

NiGHTS and Reala glanced over to the aisle, then started to turn back to the man. "Oh, thank-- huh?"

But the man was already gone.

"...Spooky..." muttered Reala. NiGHTS just shifted uneasily.

Then the man reappeared a little ways off from the two jesters and looked directly at your computer screen. "Hey! You! Out in front of the computer screen! Yeah, I'm talking to you! I know it may seem pretty obvious to you who I really am, but NO TELLING NIGHTS. _OR ELSE!_ Got that? Good." And then he disappeared again.

Apparently, NiGHTS and Reala had heard part of what he said. Reala looked at NiGHTS with a quizzical look and said, "'Hey you, out in front of the computer screen'? Has that guy lost it or something?"

They left the grocery store with a bunch of other stuff and were walking back to the hotel. Along the way, NiGHTS asked Reala, "Hey, Reala, why are you like that all the time?"

"Like what?"

"You know, stern and grumpy."

"I'm _not_ grumpy."

"Then why are you so serious?"

Reala stared at her seriously. "I'm not serious, either."

NiGHTS put her face right up to Reala's and sneered in a raspy attempt at sounding creepy, "Why so serious?"

The red jester pushed her away. "Knock it off. That wasn't scary, anyway."

"I wasn't trying to scare you, I was trying to make you laugh." NiGHTS explained.

"Well it didn't work."

NiGHTS was becoming impatient. "Come on, Ree, what's it gonna take to make you happy?" Then NiGHTS got an idea. "I know! Maybe a song will cheer you up!" She started to sing happily with her arms spread out, "In the niiiiiights, dream de--"

"You know what, let's just walk." Reala said quickly, grabbing her arm and leading her away. He didn't want dozens of people staring at them even more.

Once they finally got back to their hotel room, the first thing Jackle told them was, "Hey, guys! Check this out! I got my own page on Wikipedia!" He apparently had learned how to use a computer and how to surf the net. He continued to read, and then exclaimed, "What?! They said I was crazy! I better edit this!`` Jackle grabbed the keyboard and started to edit his profile.

NiGHTS and Reala just stared at him for a second, then began to put away their groceries.

"Oh dear." NiGHTS said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Reala asked.

NiGHTS frowned. "We forgot to get milk." Then she sighed. "Oh well, I'll just go back and--"

"No." Reala interrupted. "You've been outside for too long."

"It'll just take me 20 minutes." NiGHTS reasoned. She started for the door. "20 minutes, I promise."

Reala was about to protest, but NiGHTS left too quickly. "I hope she knows what she's doing." he muttered. He turned to see what Jackle was doing and saw that he was still on the computer.

"Ooooh! Chatrooms!" Jackle smiled and clicked on the link.

Reala just shook his head.

Meanwhile with NiGHTS, she was on her way to the grocery store, but something down one of the streets caught her attention. "Hmm? Where's that music coming from?" She looked around and saw a building with huge neon letters spelling "Broadway". The music seemed to be coming from there. Unable to control her curiousity, NiGHTS went inside to have a look.

A security guard stopped her. "Hold it, ma'am. You gotta go through the back door."

"Huh? But why?" NiGHTS asked.

He replied, "All actors and performers have to go to the dressing room until their part comes up."

NiGHTS didn't get a chance to respond because the guard guided her through the back door and into the dressing room, where, coincidentally, all the performers were dressed like jesters. Coincidentally.

Almost as soon as she got in the room, the director signaled for the performers to enter the stage. NiGHTS was pushed into a line with the other jesters and they marched out before NiGHTS could say anything. Once onstage, the music became lively and the performers did all kinds of tricks. NiGHTS figured she could just copy them. It was a bit hard because she lost her flight power, but she was able to still do her flips and jumps and twirls gracefully. After a while, she was getting the hang of it and was actually having fun. When she was confident with her moves, she took out her flute and began to play it while doing her acrobatics.

She was getting into it so much that she didn't notice all the other jesters had stopped their act to watch her. They murmured to each other in awe and clapped a little when she did something truely spectacular. Even the audience was paying attention only to her.

When NiGHTS opened her eyes and realized that everyone was watching her, she faltered.

The audience, seeing that she stopped, thought that her performance was over, and they erupted in cheers.

But her "fellow actors" urged her, "Keep going! You're doing great!"

So NiGHTS smiled and resumed her talented act. The audience and the performers clapped and whistled. NiGHTS had never had this much attention in her life. And she loved it.

_Ok, it was still kinda long. And I kinda lied about the important stuff; the REALLY big stuff had to be cut out and put in the next chapter. Sorry for the inconveniance. Please review._


	7. A Stunning Turn of Events

_Ok, NOW for the good stuff._

Chapter Seven: A Stunning Turn of Events

"Hey, Reala! Check this out!" Jackle flipped the light switch on and off repedetively. "Sun on, sun off! Sun on, sun off!"

"Stop that, I'm trying to read." Reala said, not looking up from "The Real World for Dummies."

Jackle jumped onto the bed beside Reala and asked, "Hey, Ree, when's NiGHTS getting back?"

"She said in about 20 minutes. Why?"

"Well it's been over 2 hours already."

Reala slammed the book shut and jumped off the bed. "WHAT?!?!"

"Hey, I was just saying..."

"Well you're done just saying! Why didn't you tell me before??"

"You didn't ask."

Reala growled and stomped around the room. "I knew I shouldn't've trusted NiGHTS to go off on her own! She's probably lost or hurt or worse: mugged!"

"What about dead?"

"Yeah, that'd be bad, too."

Jackle added a card to his rapidly-made house of cards. "Should I add a pointed roof or just leave it flat?"

"Well it depends what kind of building it is and where it's located." Reala started, sounding very educated (especially after reading "The Real World for Dummies" ;D). "Buildings in in the north have pointed roofs to prevent snow build-up, whereas southern buildings..." Reala then realized he had gotten very off topic. He raged at Jackle, "How can you think of cards at a time like this?! We gotta find NiGHTS!"

"Gee, you don't have to get so frantic."

"I AM NOT GETTING FRANTIC!" Reala yelled frantically.

"Ya sound frantic to me." Jackle mumbled, holding up another card.

"All right, that's it." Reala put his boots on. "I'm going out to find her."

Jackle got a sly look in his eyes. "Oooooh, Reala likes NiGHTS..."

"I do not!" Reala retorted, heading for the door. "I'm just going to find her so that she doesn't get into any more trouble than she already is in."

"Sounds like something only a lover would do."

"Shut up! I despise that purple jester! I'm only doing what someone with common sense would do!" He was about to turn the handle, but Jackle interrupted him.

"If you don't love her, then why are your cheeks red?"

"..." 0_0

"That just _proves_ you love her!" Jackle sang tauntingly, "Reala loves NiGHTS! Reala loves NiGHTS!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reala bellowed with his hands over his ears.

Just then, the door opened, which hit Reala in the face.

"YOW!" Reala cried, holding his nose and backing away.

NiGHTS entered the room happily.

"Hi, NiGHTS!" Jackle greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Jackle!" NiGHTS greeted with a wave. She turned to Reala. "Hi, Re--"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Reala shouted right in her face.

NiGHTS took a step back. "Gee, I didn't mean to hit you with the door. You shouldn't've been standing so close to it."

"Not that!" Reala was fuming. "What took you so long?!"

"I-I tried to get back as fast as I could--"

"It's been 2 hours already!!"

"I know, but see, I--"

"No buts!! What were you thinking, NiGHTS? Are you THAT stupid???"

"Let me explain--"

"I don't need an explaination from you." Reala snarled coldly. "You're nothing but an **idiot**!"

At this, NiGHTS' lips quivered and her eyes welled up.

Reala's face turned to shock because he realized what he had just done. "Wait, NiGHTS, I didn't mean..."

But NiGHTS was already running out the room, tears falling from her face.

Reala just stood there, too stunned to speak. He had actually yelled at NiGHTS and called her an idiot. There was no point in following her. He only stared at the door.

"Wow. That went well!" Jackle chimed, as if the dramatic scene never occured. "I'm gonna get some ice cream." He went over to the mini freezer. "You want some?"

But Reala barely heard him.

_Ooh the drama! Reala, you meanie!_

_Reala: What did you say??_

_Just kidding! You're hot! :)_

_Reala: That's what I thought. (to you readers) Please review._


	8. Wizeman Hosts Auditions

_We've been spending a lot of time with NiGHTS and her friends, so let's see what Wizeman's up to. And I don't own any of the other characters that make guest star appearances in this chappie._

Chapter Eight: Wizeman Hosts Auditions

"Next!" Wizeman called out loudly in annoyance. He was holding auditions for new Nightmarens. So far, there was no luck.

The next contestant, Jack Skellington, walked in Wizeman's throne room.

"And you are?" Wizeman asked.

"Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King."

"Well, you look scary enough..." Then Wizeman remembered something. "Wait a minute, weren't you the guy that tried to take over Christmas but you ended up saving it in the end?"

"Yes."

"Ok, forget it." Wizeman pressed a button on a remote and a spring lanched Jack all the way back to his own world. "Next!"

Michael Jackson entered.

Wizeman was a little unimpressed by his appearance, but he decided to give him a shot. "So, what can you do?"

As a response to this, Michael Jackson started singing "Thriller" while dancing to his song. (Imagine the song playing now).

At first, Wizeman just stared at him blankly. Then he thought the song was catchy so he started doing little dance moves with his hands and bobbing his head. When Michael Jackson finished, Wizeman stopped dancing and looked grumpy again. "Next!" Michael Jackson was sprang back to his own world.

Scourge the Hedgehog came in, looking all cool and stuff. "Hey, what up, Z-Man?"

"That's _Wize_man." Wizeman corrected. "But it'll be _Master _Wizeman IF you get the job."

Scourge cracked his knuckles. "Piece of Oreo cookie."

The first question Wizeman asked was, "What are your intrests and hobbies?"

"Killing people."

"What is your personality like?"

"Evil."

"How scary do you consider yourself to be?"

"Where I come from, everyone runs and hides whenever they see me. Except for my comrades, of course. All they do is get down and grovel."

"Do you use any weapons?"

"My fists and guns, mostly. If I have to, I'll use the power of a Chaos Emerald." Scourge leaned back in his chair. "Other than that, I AM a weapon."

Wizeman liked what he was hearing. But there was one more question he had to ask. "As a Nightmaren, how do you think you'll help accomplish my goal to take over Nightopia?"

"By killing people. And opening a new Hooters with back-up ice rink and arcade."

"Hmm..." Wizeman was considering all this.

"Oh yeah, and I could also make some improvements around here, too!"

Wizeman was suddenly a little skeptical. "...Improvements?"

"Yeah!" Scourge explained, "Like, instead of living in a castle, we could get a real hidehout! And instead of just taking over Nightopia, we could kill Sonic and his friends and take over Mobius! And like, each week, someone gets to be the leader for that week and everyone parties and drinks and--"

"Enough." interrupted Wizeman. "Sorry, but I don't think you're what I'm looking for."

"What?!" Scourge said in disbelief. "But I--"

Wizeman pushed the button on his remote and _boing_! Scourge was sent flying back to his own world. Wizeman sighed and rubbed his temples.

Just then, Clawz cautiously poked his head through the door. "Master Wizeman? Are the auditions over?"

"What do you want, Clawz?"

"Is this a bad time? I know I don't have an appointment, but--"

"SPEAK, Clawz!"

"Yes, Master." Clawz spoke shakilly. "See, I was looking in your crystal ball, and I saw that--"

"Oh yes, I was meaning to ask you about that." Wizeman interrupted, oblivious to what Clawz was about to say. "So, is the game afoot?"

Not understanding, Clawz answered, "Uh...yes?"

"WHY IS THE GAME AFOOT?!" Wizeman yelled furiously, his glaring hands instantly in front of Clawz.

Clawz back away a bit, terror and a little confusion on his face. "I--I mean no! No..."

Wizeman relaxed and withdrew his hands. "Ah, good. So the trio is dead. Now, onto phase 2--"

"Um, wait, can I change my answer?" Clawz asked timidly.

Wizeman sighed impatiently. "Is NiGHTS alive or not?"

"I'm gonna say...maybe?"

Wizeman groaned loudly and clenched his fists. "I _HATE_ THAT JESTER!" he bellowed.

Clawz then chuckled. "You sounded just like Eggman."

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry."

Wizeman growled, "By my calculations, they should've been captured, poisoned, and burned in a furnace by now!"

"Maybe you should've bought the new version of "The Real World for Dummies"." said Clawz, holding up the old version they had, which dated back to the 14th century. Clawz tried to blow away the dust, but the entire book turned to dust and floated away. "...Oops."

"YOU FOOL! That was my only reference to the real world!!!"

"But it's outdated! I'm sure things are much different in the 21st century!" Clawz pointed out. "I mean, they got this new thing called e-mail--"

Wizeman cut him off by thinking aloud, "If only I could send someone to the real world to kill NiGHTS and the others." His eyes slowly turned to Clawz thoughtfully.

Totally oblivious to what Wizeman was thinking, Clawz said, "Great idea, master!" He started to turn around towards the door. "I'll go find someone! I'll ask Puffy or Chamelan, or maybe Bomamba would want to go!" Before he could go through the door, Wizeman's hand blocked him. "Huh?"

"No need, Clawz," began Wizeman sneakily. "Why waste your time finding another idiot when I can just use you?" He opened up a portal and threw Clawz in it.

"REEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clawz yowled as he tumbled in. The portal closed.

A few seconds after, Ronald McDonald showed up. "Um, are the auditions over?"

Wizeman looked up at him with interest. "No, no, I've still got some time. You look like a worthy employee."

"I sure as heck am!" Ronald said jovially. "I pretend to be nice and loving around the children, but it's when they least expect it that I attack!" He giggled creepily. "I just LOVE little boys and girls!"

THIS is what Wizeman wanted to hear. "You're hired!"

"Great! My salary is $200,000,000 a year."

"Never mind." And Wizeman launched the spring again.

_Hee hee! I had fun with this chapter. :) Now have fun reviewing!_


	9. Coffee?

_More stuff happens. There's an OC in this chapter, so I hope you don't mind._

Chapter Nine: ...Coffee?

NiGHTS sat on the bench and dried her eyes. She hadn't walked a very long way from the hotel; in fact, she stopped at the bench in front of the shop where she played her flute for money that one time. But now she sniffed and shivered in the cold. "Why'd I have to win a trip close to winter time?" NiGHTS mumbled.

A voice suddenly spoke up, "Hey, I know you!"

NiGHTS looked up to see a woman standing in the doorway of the shop. "Huh?"

The woman, who had dark brown hair and looked to be in her mid-20's, pointed to her. "You played the flute the other day to get money, didn't you?"

NiGHTS nodded. "Yeah, that was me."

"I wanted to thank you because you attracted so many customers to my shop. And I loved your music."

NiGHTS smiled, feeling warmer on the inside. "You're welcome. And thanks." She sneezed suddenly.

The woman frowned in concern. "If you don't have a place to stay for the night, you can stay in my apartment."

"Really?" NiGHTS looked up gratefully. "Wow, thank you!"

The woman shrugged but smiled. "It's the least I can do for someone who's been on Broadway." She saw the surprise on NiGHTS' face because she laughed and explained, "Yes, I watched you perform on Broadway tonight. You were quite amazing. How did you ever learn to do that?"

NiGHTS chuckled and shook her head. "You have no idea."

"Come on in." the woman said, gesturing for NiGHTS to enter the shop. "I was just about to lock up. My apartment's upstaires."

"You're very kind." NiGHTS said, getting off the bench and walking inside. She was glad to be out of the chill. "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Oh, just call me Sylvia." Sylvia locked the doors and lead NiGHTS to the back of the flower shop where the steps were. "I'm only 26 and I already have my own store! Not bad, huh?"

"Not at all." NiGHTS agreed. She figured she should introduce herself as well. "My name is NiGHTS."

Sylvia paused at the top step and turned her head towards NiGHTS and raised an eyebrow. "...NiGHTS? Really?"

The purple jester just blinked. "Yeah."

Sylvia stared at NiGHTS in confusion a second longer, then turned back to the door in front of her. "Hm." was all she said before unlocking her apartment door and opening it. "Well, NiGHTS, please make yourself at home. I apologize for the mess."

"That's ok." said NiGHTS, following Sylvia into the apartment.

"Can I get you anything?" Sylvia asked once NiGHTS was settled at the table.

NiGHTS shook her head. "No thanks."

"Did you forget your change of clothes? I can lend you some of my stuff."

"No, that's ok. I wear this all the time."

"...You...do?"

NiGHTS explained that her jester clothes were the only clothes she had, and that she got on Broadway by mistake.

"Ohhh, I see!" Sylvia said when NiGHTS had finished. "Well, you're lucky then. Here, let me get you some coffee."

The first question that popped into NiGHTS' head was "What the heck is coffee?" But she didn't ask it because Sylvia went on talking.

"You know, I thought I remember you had friends with you the other day. So why are you all alone now?" Sylvia asked, handing NiGHTS a cup of a cloudy brown liquid. She then placed a bowl of sugar cubes on the table in front of NiGHTS. "Are you lost?"

NiGHTS didn't respond at first because she was staring questionably at the strange drink called coffee. But then she looked up and replied, "Actually, I'm not lost, but...see, I got in a fight with a--a friend..." She sighed. "Well, I guess we're not friends anymore, because I did something wrong and he yelled at me, and..." Her cheeks felt hot and her eyes started to water. But NiGHTS shook her head and forced back the tears. "He was always such a jerk anyway."

Sylvia seemed to understand. "Yeah, guys can be like that sometimes. Believe me, I speak from experience. Like one time, I met this guy, Chad-- or was it Brad? I can't remember. Anyway, we were on our first date..." She rambled on as she was cleaning up her kitchen counter, her back turned to NiGHTS.

NiGHTS started to listen, but as soon as she took a sip of her coffee, she spat it out and glared at the contents of the mug in her hand like it was some kind of poison. Then her eye noticed the bowl of sugar cubes. NiGHTS didn't want to be rude and not drink the coffee, so she thought she could sweeten it up a bit. She took the bowl of sugar cubes and, not being able to decide how many to put in, dumped all of them in.

"...and then I told him we are so over." Sylvia finished, looking back at NiGHTS. She was more than a little quizzical when she saw NiGHTS trying to drink from her cup full of sugar cubes, carefully so she didn't spill a single one.

NiGHTS noticed Sylvia was done talking, so she gave up trying to drink her coffee and set the cup down on the table. "Oh, uh, that was interesting. But I bet he didn't call you an idiot."

Sylvia laughed. "No, no, it was much worse than that."

NiGHTS figured that if what Reala said to her was bad, then what must've been said to Sylvia was REALLY bad. But she didn't want to know about that. Instead, she dropped the subject by asking, "Where do I sleep?"

"I'd offer you the couch, but it's not very comfortable..."

NiGHTS wasn't bothered by the suggestion. "That's ok. I've slept in trees before; I'm sure I can be quite comfortable on the couch."

"...Um...ok..." It seemed the more she talked with NiGHTS, the weirder the purple jester seemed. Sylvia started to walk to her bedroom. "Well, good night, NiGHTS."

"Good night, Sylvia." NiGHTS went over to the couch and laid down on it. She sighed to herself. "You may be a jerk, Ree...but you're still my friend."

_Yeah, the ending was kinda mediocre. Ah well, please review._


	10. Gangsta Jackle

_Things'll get better from now on._

Chapter Ten: Gangsta Jackle

Reala paced the room anxiously, biting his lip. "Sheesh, what the heck's taking him so long?"

As if on cue, Jackle burst through the door. "Yo, what up, Ree-Man?"

Reala looked up and stared at Jackle, who was wearing cool sunglasses, a leather jacket, and lots of bling. "Jackle, where have you been and WHAT are you wearing???"

Jackle grinned coolly and answered, "It's 'J-Dawg', now! I met up with this gang and they dressed me up fab! Check out mah blingz!" He showed off the bling he had. "You shoulda been there, Ree-Money, 'cause it was da BOMB!"

"'Ree-Money'?" Reala raised an eyebrow. "I thought my nickname now was apparently 'Ree-Man'."

"Nah, Ree-Slice, the nicks change all the time!"

"Ok, stop talking like that; it's weird even for you." More sternly, Reala said, "And I thought I told you to go looking for NiGHTS, not a gang!"

"Pshhaw, I tells the trouble boys to watch out for a babe in purple. If they spy her anywhere, theys gonna ring. Capicse?"

Reala's anger was mounting. "How could you think to trust some random gangsters with finding NiGHTS? What if they hurt her or something?"

"Naw, theys only got bean-shooters and shivs!"

"..._Whaaat???_ Speak ENGLISH, you dolt!"

"Oh, _fine_." Jackle frowned sourly and took off his sunglasses. "Party-pooper." he muttered, crossing his arms.

Reala then ordered, "Now, go out and this time, actually _look_ for NiGHTS."

Jackle looked up at Reala questionably. "Saaaaaaaaay, since when did you get so worried about NiGHTS all of a sudden? I thought you hated her."

"I--I do hate her." Reala said, though he didn't sound too convincing. "It's just that...well, what if NiGHTS is killed or something and she's our only way back to the Night Dimension?"

"AHA!" Jackle pointed at Reala with a huge grin on his face. "I knew it! You _do_ love NiGHTS!"

"I do NOT!" Reala growled.

"Come on, Reala, just admit it! Besides, you two were practically made for each other! Think about it." Jackle reasoned. "She's lots of fun and you're no fun at all. She _completes_ you." He made a heart with his hands as he said it.

"No, no, NO!" Reala stormed over to the door and opened it. "Why do you always have to be so _immature_??" he snarled before exiting the room and slamming the door shut.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Jackle called after him.

Reala opened the door, stuck his head in the room and answered sarcastically, "To find food." He then closed the door.

"All right!" Jackle hooted, putting his sunglasses back on and jumping into a chair to watch TV.

Reala, however, was not so enthusiastic. He stood outside the door and stared at the ground. "NiGHTS...why'd you have to leave? Was it because of me? If you ever come back, I'll apologize..."

_I lied; this ending was mediocre too. Don't worry, I'm not planning on making this a romance fic. At least I'll try not to._


	11. Mr Telepathy

_I hope you liked that I brought Clawz into the mix, 'cause he's gonna be a big help from now on. And sorry I couldn't think of a good chapter title._

Chapter Eleven: Mr. Telepathy

"Hey! GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

"REOW!"

"Ack! Move it, cat!"

"MEOW!"

"Shoo! This ain't no place for you!"

Clawz meowed frantically as he clumsily tried to dart around and between several people on the street. _Yikes! I didn't know there'd be so many humans here! Aww, why'd Wizeman have to send me??_

Clawz dashed across the street, narrowly escaping the wheel of a car, and stopped under a bench on the sidewalk. He sat down and caught his breath. _And I can't even speak english anymore! How am I supposed to find NiGHTS and the others now? Well, it's not like I even want to kill NiGHTS; she's been so nice to me... But I still need to find her and the others and help get them-- and me-- back home!_

Just then, he caught a glimps of purple and heard a familiar voice. "Well, actually, I do come a very long way from here..."

Clawz' ears perked up curiously. _That royal-purple colour...That girly British accent...Using 'well' and 'actually' in the same sentence... It's NiGHTS! _He stood up abruptly and looked around. _Now, where'd she go?_ Then he spotted NiGHTS' purple, pink, and yellow boots in the crowd of "normal" legs and feet. _NiGHTS! NiGHTS! Over here! It's me, Clawz!_ Clawz then smacked his forehead with his paw. _Real smart, Mr. Telepathy. How's she supposed to hear your thoughts?_

So Clawz instead ran after NiGHTS, meowling in hopes of getting her attention. Unfortunately, so many people were in the way that little Clawz couldn't get through to NiGHTS. And though he desperately tried to reach her, he lost the purple jester in a sea of legs. _...Aw, dang._

---

"But Sylvia, I told you before: I don't want any new clothes." NiGHTS protested as she walked into a clothing shop with her new friend.

Sylvia turned to her. "Look, I don't wanna sound mean, but in those clothes, you look weird."

"So? I match the rest of the city."

A little surprised by NiGHTS' comeback, Sylvia rolled her eyes and lead NiGHTS to the front counter. "Can you at least _try_ something new? My friend who owns this shop will help find something you'll like."

NiGHTS sighed. "Well, fine." she said reluctantly. "I'll try."

"Sylvia!" the woman at the counter greeted her friend warmly. She looked a bit older than Sylvia, chubby, and had straight black hair and spoke with an Italian accent. "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Betty!" Sylvia greeted. "I'd like you to meet my friend." She gestured to NiGHTS, who smiled and waved. "This is--"

NiGHTS stuck out her hand, getting to the introduction first. "My name is NiGHTS!"

Betty instantly frowned at NiGHTS' unusual appearance and name. "Uh...Nights?"

"No. NiGHTS." NiGHTS corrected.

Betty looked confused. "That's what I said. Nights."

NiGHTS shook her head. "No, no. You're saying Nights, but my name is NiGHTS."

"...I still don't get the difference."

NiGHTS sighed in frustration, as if saying her name with the intention of capitalizing the letters correctly wasn't the hardest thing in the world. She grabbed a pen from the desk and wrote "NiGHTS" on Betty's hand. "See? Capital 'N', little 'i', capital G-H-T-S."

Betty, first of all, was a tad shocked that NiGHTS was so bold as to write on her hand. And second, what the heck kind of name was NiGHTS? "...Ok..."

Sylvia made the save by whispering to Betty, "She's from Canada."

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Betty said, as if that explained everything. "Ah yes, I see."

NiGHTS had no idea what Canada was, although from the sound of it, she guessed it was a pretty cool place. (Yeah right.)

Then Sylvia went on, "She needs some new clothes. Do you suppose you can help her out?"

Betty glanced at NiGHTS, an unimpressed look on her face. But NiGHTS just smiled, so Betty said, "I'll see what I can do." She lead NiGHTS over to the fitting rooms and said, "Remove your hat, please. I need to take your full body measurements."

NiGHTS' eyes widened in shock and she instantly placed her hands on top of her hat. "But I never take my hat off! It's considered improper where I come from!"

Betty stared at NiGHTS blankly for a second, then murmured to Sylvia, "Canada is much worse than I thought..."

NiGHTS caught a stern look from Sylvia and sighed. Reluctantly, she slowly took off her jester hat, revealing two messy, light-blond ponytails and long bangs. Despite the fact that it looked like her hair was never properly taken care of, she looked pretty. "Now can we hurry this up, please?"

3 hours later...

Betty handed NiGHTS the last outfit she had, panting, "How...about...this one?"

NiGHTS briefly examined the outfit. "Hmm...nope!" She tossed it on the pile with the rest of the clothes that "didn't make it".

Betty looked like she was about to faint. But she kept her composure and took a deep breath. "Well...then you may go."

"Ok!" NiGHTS was only too glad to be able to get out of there. "Let's go, Sylvia! You promised to show me Central Park!" She skipped out of the shop.

Sylvia sighed. "Sorry about the mess, Betty."

Betty shook her head. "Don't worry...about it." She groaned and fell onto the huge pile of clothes.

Once Sylvia joined NiGHTS outside, she told her, "At least you managed to try some on."

"At least I managed to come at all!" NiGHTS said, somewhat impatiently. "Now I see why some kids say they hate shopping." She crossed her arms and muttered, "And I can't believe she made me take off my hat."

Sylvia stared at NiGHTS for a moment. "You know, NiGHTS, you remind me of a big kid."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like, you're 20 years old, but you act like you're 10." Then she added quickly, "I don't mean to offend you, it's just that...well, adults like yourself aren't like that. You know what I mean?"

NiGHTS thought about it. "Yeah. Yeah, that is true. But I've always been like that. It's how I was created."

At this, Sylvia was confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

NiGHTS just smiled and chuckled. "You'd understand if you were younger." was her only response.

_Chapter 11 complete! I feel like I accomplished something. And I wasn't dissing Canada back there, in case that's what you thought. I just like using it stereotypically. Relax, I LIVE in Canada, though it IS pretty dull here in Ontario. But one thing that Canadians love as much as Americans or Europeans or any other nation are reviews. So REVIEW! :D_


	12. I Hate Rick Roll

_This chapter is kinda like an important filler. If that's even possible._

Chapter Twelve: I Hate Rick Roll

A few days went by. To say the least, Reala was much more worried about NiGHTS, and that made him even more aggressive.

NiGHTS, on the other hand, was enjoying her tours around the city, trying new things, and even getting a bit smarter.

Clawz was still searching for NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle, but to no avail. He had also been chased from a butcher shop, nearly run over by a taxicab, pwned in a fight with a stray dog, and Rick Roll'd in front of a television shop.

And Jackle was...just...being...Jackle.

Let's see what happens now...

---

_Ugh...that is the last time I ever hear a bad song from a terrible singer._ _And the fact that it was in HD didn't make it any better._ Clawz was trudging on the sidewalk, muttering stuff in his head. _Wizeman, you big bully, you're gonna pay for this..._ He went on with hissing curses and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Soon, he ended up bumping into a human. "Meow!"

"Hey! Watch where you're going, stupid cat!"

Clawz instantly recognized the voice. _That harsh tone...Insulting me without knowing who I am... _He looked up and saw a human in a red and black jester costume glaring down at him. _Reala! Yay! I finally found one of them! Oh, wait, I should probably try to communicate with him._ He cleared his throat. "Meow! Reeeow!"

Reala stared at Clawz with an eyebrow raised. "Wow, it _is_ a stupid cat. I must've knocked its brains loose or something..." Then there was something familiar about the cat. "Wait a minute..." Reala peered closer at the cat. "Clawz?"

Clawz nodded rapidly. "Meow! Meow!" He happily jumped at Reala.

"Whoa!" Reala caught Clawz in his arms. "Clawz, what the heck are you doing here? _How_ did you even get here?"

Clawz jumped down from Reala's arms and tried to charade his explaination. He tried to explain that Wizeman sent him through a portal to kill NiGHTS, but that he decided just to help her and the others get back home.

Unfortunately, Reala just wasn't getting it. "Um...you were hit by a train? No, wait, um...a woolly mammoth ran you over!"

"Reow!" Clawz growled in frustration and put his paws over his ears.

Reala's eyes lit up and he pointed at Clawz. "I've got it! You've been Rick Roll'd!"

This time, Clawz sort of did a half-nod, as if to say, "Well yeah, that is true, but that's not what I was talking about."

"Clawz, you look terrible. Here, we'll go back to the hotel and you can rest there. That is, if Jackle lets you. And then you gotta help us find NiGHTS." Reala then sighed and looked into the distance. "She's lost somewhere, and it's all my fault..."

Clawz tilted his head, wondering what had happened.

Reala shook his head and picked up Clawz. He let the cat snuggle in his arms as he walked towards the hotel.

_Yeah, I know not much happened, but I wasn't very inspired. That's why I called it a filler._

_PS: If you don't know who Rick Roll is, you should watch some YouTube poop with his song in it. Actually, don't do it if you value your sanity._


	13. Happy Together?

_Yay! Time for one of the climaxes! That's right, I have multiple climaxes. Actually, there's just two. This is one of them. Oh and beware some...interesting content. ;)_

Chapter Thirteen: Happy Together?

"Rose, promise me you won't let go..."

"I'll never let go, Jack!"

NiGHTS sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. She was watching "Titanic", shown by The Wonderful World of Disney, on Sylvia's TV. "You better not let go, Rose." NiGHTS said, looking kinda awkward just talking to the TV. "If you let go, you're letting go of love! Don't give up on love! You'll regret it!" Then she was aware of Sylvia standing nearby, staring befuddled at her.

Sylvia shook her head and went over to the kitchen. "You know they can't hear you, right?"

NiGHTS laughed. "Of course I knew that!" She turned back to the TV and grumbled softly. "Darn."

The TV announcer then said, "What will happen to Rose and Jack? Find out...next week!"

"Awwww!" NiGHTS groaned. "But I won't be here next week!" she pouted. Then something came to her mind (that's new). "...Or will I?" But she soon forgot about it when she told Sylvia, "I'm going to take a walk."

"But it's cold outside. I hear there's going to be snow tonight." Sylvia pointed out. "You might get sick."

"Puh-lease!" NiGHTS went over to the door. "Back in my world, I AM the snow!" She saw the confused look on her friend's face and quickly added, "Metaphorically speaking." Before Sylvia could respond, NiGHTS went out the door. "I'll be back soon!" she called.

---

"Find out...next week!"

"Awwww!" Reala groaned. "But this is the only romance movie I like!"

"It's the only romance movie you've _seen_." Jackle pointed out. "Now quiet! I'm trying to play Pokémon Diamond and I'm almost ready to catch Palkia!"

"Palkia's the one from Pokémon Pearl." Reala corrected, rolling his eyes. "Sheesh, get your Pokémon names right!"

"WHAT?! THIS ISN'T POKÉMON DIAMOND??? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'VE BEEN TRICKED!!!!" Jackle wailed. He tossed the DS out the window. "OH THE HUMANITY!!!"

"JACKLE!" Reala yelled in fury. "THAT WAS _MY_ DS!!!" He jumped at Jackle and started strangling him. "Bet you wish you didn't have a neck now!!" Reala hissed a bit maniacally.

"Reala! You're...making...me...not...breathe!" Jackle gasped, trying to pry off Reala's hands.

"Exactly! Any last words?!" Reala growled insanely.

"Meow, reowr!" Clawz exclaimed, trying to get their attention.

"H-hey! Clawz...is trying...to say...something!" Jackle squeaked out.

Reala dropped Jackle and went over to Clawz. "What is it, Clawz?" he inquired.

"Meow meow! Reowr! Reowr meow! Reow reow! Meow reowr!" Clawz meowed urgently.

"Hmm, he seems to be speaking...words, of some kind." Reala observed, narrowing his eyes and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Clawz sighed, realizing they couldn't understand him. So he stood up on his hind legs and pretended to be playing a flute, meowing the tune from Dreams Dreams.

Reala's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh! That's NiGHTS!"

Clawz nodded, then ran over to the window sill and pointed outside the window with his paw.

"You saw NiGHTS out the window?"

"Meow!" Clawz answered excitedly.

"Where???" Reala darted to the window, knocking Clawz out of the way and onto the floor with a "Reeeow!" He scanned Times Square below and spotted NiGHTS. "There she is! I'll be right back!" Reala dashed out the room.

After a pause, Jackle said, "Oh, I thought he was going to jump out the window. That would've been cooler."

Reala hustled through the busy streets, trying to make his way to where he saw NiGHTS from the window. "NiGHTS!" he called, hoping she'd hear him. "NiGHTS! Where are you?" He looked above people's heads and turned around several times. He was so close, he was getting frustrated.

And then he saw her. NiGHTS was with a very big crowd of people that started walking across the street at a crosswalk about 20 feet away. She didn't seem to have heard him at all.

Reala started running towards her. "NiGHTS!" NiGHTS was about halfway across the street when Reala grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "NIGHTS WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!?!" He hadn't meant to sound so angry, he was just overcome by so many emotions.

NiGHTS stared at him in shock. Then her expression hardened. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Answer me! Why didn't you come back?!"

"Maybe I didn't WANT to come back!" NiGHTS hissed, roughly shrugging off Reala's hands from her shoulders. "Now get away from me!"

"No, NiGHTS! You listen to me!" snarled Reala sternly, grabbing her arm. "You're coming back to the hotel whether you like it or not!"

"Why? Did you forget another mean thing to yell at me?" NiGHTS countered, yanking her arm back and putting her hands on her hips.

Reala gritted his teeth. "I only yelled at you because you were being so careless and irresponsible!"

"Well I can assure you, I'm doing quite fine on my own." NiGHTS told him a bit snobishly.

"If that were true, I wouldn't have been trying to find you these past few days!" the red jester retorted.

"And why were you trying to find me if you hate me so much?" demanded NiGHTS.

"Because I don't hate you, NiGHTS, I--" Reala faltered, unable to finish.

NiGHTS waited. "Well?" she challenged.

Reala glared at the ground. "I care about you." he growled.

"Ha! You? Care about _me_?" NiGHTS laughed harshly. "Don't play games, Reala. You've never cared about anything or anyone but yourself!"

"That's not true!" Reala snapped, looking up. "I've always cared about you!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Reala's anger had reached its peak. "Proof? You want proof?? I'll give ya proof! Here's proof of how I care so much about you!" Right before he finished his sentence, Reala grabbed NiGHTS by the arms and kissed her lips roughly. The kiss only lasted a second before he pulled away, panting slightly.

NiGHTS was frozen, staring at Reala with eyes wide like saucers. She looked either terrified or very, VERY surprised. Either way, she didn't see that one coming. But after a couple of seconds, NiGHTS blinked and looked stern again. "Hmph. You think one little kiss is gonna prove anything?"

"No. But two might." Reala grabbed NiGHTS again and kissed her for longer this time. When he pulled away, he asked, "Well?"

NiGHTS now looked calm, as if she hadn't completely woken up from sleep. "Hmm. Nope."

"Well, third time's the charm." Reala held NiGHTS face to his and kissed her lips tenderly. He slowly pulled away and looked at NiGHTS patiently. "Hmm?"

If NiGHTS looked like she was asleep before, she looked asleep _and_ drunk, now. Her half-closed eyes blinked slowly and she wobbled ever so slightly. "Mmm... Maybe...M-maybe once more..." she muttered quietly, leaning her head forward.

Reala put his arms around her and held her against his body. The first snowflakes of winter began to fall and they kissed for quite some time. Actually it was more like a make-out session...involving tongues. I wanna keep this rated T, so that's as far as I will go with the details. Since they were still in the middle of the street, cars were honking and people were staring quizzically at them.

A guy stuck his head out his car window and shouted, "Get a room!"

A photographer stopped to see what was going on and, with great excitement, got closer to the two jesters and took a picture of them. "Yes! This'll beat Charlie's version of 'The Kiss at Times Square'! I'll win that contest for sure! Haha!" He eagerly skipped away.

"Mommy, what are those two weird people doing?" a very young boy asked his mother as they were walking past on the sidewalk.

When the mother saw what her son was talking about, she looked horrified and covered her child's eyes. "Don't pay attention to them, sweetie; they're lunatics." she said, quickly leading him away.

A policeman soon came over to break up the two lovebirds. "Hey, pal, you and your lady gotta move off the road."

NiGHTS and Reala slowly pulled apart, but they didn't move. They only smiled at each other.

"Hey, you hear what I said? You and the missus gotta move. _Now_. You're holdin' up traffic."

They didn't seem like they heard the police officer because they kept gazing at each other. But, hand in hand, NiGHTS and Reala walked away slowly back to the hotel.

_I know, I said I wouldn't make this a romance but...I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!! XD Well, technically it's still humour/fantasy 'cause the romance isn't the main genre in this fic. I just added it because I could. :) And because NxR rules. ...Don't kill me!! DX_


	14. There She Goes Again

_If you were completely freaked out by the last chapter, don't worry, there won't be more of that stuff._

Chapter Fourteen: There She Goes Again

NiGHTS and Reala entered the hotel room. Then they realized that the room was dark and Jackle and Clawz were nowhere to be seen. They looked around, confused at first. Then they glanced at each other and both got the same idea. They started doing an encore of what they did on the street in the previous chapter, only it was cut short after a few seconds when the lights suddenly turned on. The jesters, startled, stopped and turned around.

Jackle and Clawz were standing beside the door, with Jackle's finger on the light switch.

NiGHTS and Reala quickly separated from each other and tried to look as if nothing happened.

Jackle's lips curled into a mischievious smile. "Soooooo...you don't love her, eh?"

"I--er--it's not--um--I mean--uh--" Reala stuttered, but he couldn't come up with an excuse.

Jackle exploded into laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YA! GOT YA GOOD, DIDN'T I? OH GOLLY DID I EVER GET YA!"

"That's enough, Jackle!" NiGHTS snapped, taking a step forward. "Nothing happened, so you can just shut it."

Jackle grinned slyly. "Have you been eating black licorice, NiGHTS?"

"Huh?" NiGHTS didn't understand what Jackle meant by that. So she looked in the mirror and realized that her lips and around her mouth were smudged with black. Eyes wide, she glanced at Reala and noticed his lipstick was messy. NiGHTS quickly wiped her mouth and turned back to Jackle. "Oh, come on! That was just a little friendly kiss. You know, like the expression 'Kiss and Make Up'." she tried to explain.

Jackle grinned. "Hmm, really? You sure you weren't doing the one where it said 'Kiss and Make _Out_'?"

NiGHTS groaned in frustration. "It wasn't anything like that at all! I mean, it's not like we were French kissing or anything!"

Then Reala, who was being unusually quiet, tapped NiGHTS' shoulder and handed her a piece of all-ready-been-chewed Excel gum from his mouth. "Here's your gum back."

NiGHTS, who was now embarrassed, slowly took her gum and put it back in her mouth. "Anyway," she continued to adress Jackle, "it's not like this was our hundredth time, it's only our first. So we're probably not even doing it as advanced as other humans do."

Reala tapped NiGHTS' shoulder again and asked, "Can I have my gum back?"

Now feeling very embarrassed, NiGHTS took out Reala's A-B-C Juicy Fruit gum from her mouth and dropped it in his hand.

Reala put it back in his mouth and continued to chew silently.

NiGHTS turned her attention to Jackle, but she was beginning to get desperate. "It was just...it didn't mean anything...er, what I mean is..." But then she just gave up and looked at the floor.

Jackle smiled good-naturedly. "Ah, don't worry about it. Now that you're both here, WE CAN FINALLY PLAY 52 PICK-UP!" Before anyone could protest, he launched a shower of cards (WAY more than 52) over NiGHTS and Reala, laughing merrily.

"Hey!" the two jesters scolded, brushing the cards off themselves. Reala snapped, returning to his old self, "Jackle, we don't have time for this! It's been almost two weeks now, and we gotta find a way to get back home!"

"But I like it here." NiGHTS said.

"Oh ok." Reala turned, grabbed NiGHTS by the shoulders and shouted right in her face, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Now, now, Reala, all I said was that I like it here." NiGHTS went on, "Oh Reala you should've seen all the great stuff they have in New York! The park, the subway, the pretzels!"

"Pretzels sound good! Hey, maybe we should stay here!" Jackle piped up.

"No." Reala said at once. "No one's staying here. We're all gonna go back to the Night Dimension where we belong."

"But Reala, what if we belong _here_?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, what if we were sent here for a reason?"

"I thought you just won some silly sweepstakes thing."

"So did I." NiGHTS said quietly. "But what if that was a motive to get me to come here?"

"NiGHTS, you're sounding really smart and it's scaring me." Reala said, taking a step back. "You can't possibly believe that."

NiGHTS frowned and looked away. "I'm sorry, Reala, but I do." She walked over to the door and opened it. Pausing to look back, she said, "I'm going to stay here. You can go back without me." Without another word, she left.

There was a silence. It was broken when Reala growled, "Oh crap she's gone again!" He stomped the floor. "What is it with that crazy woman?!"

"I dunno, but she had the right idea about pretzels." said Jackle, whose mouth was full of them. He held up a bag of pretzels. "Want one?"

"No thanks, I'm still chewing gum."

"Wow, that gum must last a long time."

"Of course, it's Wrigly's."

_Random ending, I know. Bet you weren't expecting NiGHTS to leave so soon! Wanna know what happens next? Then review!_


	15. Dreams, Dreams

_IMPORTANT: It's the night when NiGHTS walked out on her friends a second time. She's back at Sylvia's but didn't tell her friend what had happened to her. She just went to sleep and this chapter is about the dream she had._

Chapter Fifteen: Dreams, Dreams

NiGHTS found herself in a very familiar setting. "I know this place..." She slowly walked through the forest, trying to remember where she was. When she came to the large fountain, she knew. She was at the Dream Gate.

"Oh my! How did I ever end up here?" she asked out loud.

"Hoo, Visitor! Welcome to the Dream Gate!"

At the sound of his voice, NiGHTS turned around quickly. "Owl?"

"Hoo--Aah! NiGHTS! Is that you?" the old owl asked, flapping closer to her. "Oh dear! NiGHTS, you're a...you're...different."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a human. I became a human when I entered the real world." NiGHTS explained the whole thing to Owl. When she finished, she asked, "Hey Owl, I thought adult Visitors don't dream. So why am I dreaming right now?"

Owl perched on a low branch and thought out loud. "Hmm...Perhaps it is because your personality mirrors that of a child. Even in your adult human form, your personality hasn't changed. Though I detect some smartness-- er, I mean, insecurity within you. What's the matter, NiGHTS?"

"Well..." She sighed. "Reala wants to come back to the Night Dimension, but I want to stay in the real world. It's so amazing there! All the new sights and sounds... But Reala said that's not where we belong."

Owl sighed. "I hate to pick sides with the enemy, but Reala is right." He fluttered over to a large rock.

NiGHTS followed him and looked behind the rock. She was surprised to see a group of Nightopians, looking sad and scared. They became even more frightened when they saw NiGHTS. Since they didn't recognize her, they shrieked and hovered away.

"Wait!" NiGHTS called. "It's me, NiGHTS! Hey!" She turned to Owl. "Why are there Nightopians at the Dream Gate? Don't they always stay in Nightopia?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Owl started. "Since your absence, Wizeman's other Nightmarens have completely taken over Nightopia. The Dream Gate is the only safe place for Nightopians to reside. For now."

"What do you mean, 'for now'?" asked NiGHTS, alarmed.

Owl looked down and hesitated.

"What do you mean, _'for now'_?" NiGHTS repeated impatiently, leaning closer.

Owl then answered gravely, "Wizeman plans on taking over the Dream Gate, and once he does, he will have total control over the Night Dimension. And since you aren't here to help Visitors recover their Ideya, his plan may very well be carried out shortly."

NiGHTS realized she couldn't stay in the real world. Her world was falling apart and all she was gonna do was sit on the couch and eat pretzels? Watching Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, no doubt. But that's not the point. NiGHTS had an obligation and she was gonna do it and do it right. And then she was gonna eat pretzels. "Well," she said, getting out her flute, "first thing's first: round up some 'pians." She began to play her theme song.

The Nightopians that were hiding in the forest heard the familiar music and slowly came out to investigate. When they found out that the human was actually NiGHTS, they crowded around her to listen.

When NiGHTS finished, she smiled at the calm Nightopians and promised, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Wizeman's plans are foiled. You'll be back in Nightopia in no time!" As the 'pians began to cheer, NiGHTS turned to Owl and asked, "How will I get back here in Nightmaren form?"

"That is a trick." Owl said, ruffling his feathers in thought. "You said you entered the real world through a portal, correct? Then maybe a portal is the only way back to the Night Dimension. However, there are many different types of portals: black portals, white portals, worm portals--"

"Get on with it, old bird!"

"Hoo, right, right. I suppose the only way is to find that same portal. Maybe you should try returning to the place where you entered in the real world."

NiGHTS nodded. "That's not a lot of information, but I'll try." Then she remembered something. "Oh, there is one other thing--" But she cut herself off when she noticed a white ghost-like thing appear out of nowhere. "What? Awakers? But Awakers never come to the Dream Gate!" she gasped.

Owl flew off the rock in panic. "Ever since Wizeman took over Nightopia, he sends the Awakers to the Dream Gate to keep away Visitors! Make yourself scarce, NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS quickly dashed into the forest, but an Awaker appeared in front of her and grabbed hold of her. NiGHTS stopped and angrily tried to shake off the Awaker. "Get off! Don't you know who I am? I'm NiGHTS! I'm not really a Visitor! HEY!" But another Awaker appeared and latched on as well. With a growl of frustration, NiGHTS started running again, but it was more difficult because of the two Awakers. She ended up tripping and falling to the ground. Before she could get up, a third Awaker came and took a hold of her. "Wait! No! You can't do this to me! I'm _NiGHTS_!" But her words faded as her began to wake up.

_Who knew you could have a nightmare at the Dream Gate? Anyway, please review._


	16. Wizeman Revealed

_Wow, I just realized that most of my stories (not just on this site) have a portal in them! I must really like portals. _

Chapter Sixteen: Wizeman Revealed

"Aw, do we have to leave so soon?" Jackle complained. "We didn't even have breakfast yet!"

"You know what they say in Nightmare," Reala began, "early back home, early to get back to work."

"No one ever says that." Jackle pointed out.

"Well _someone_ did." Reala said indignantly.

Jackle crossed his arms and pouted, "It's bad enough we have to miss the 'Mythbusters' marathon."

Clawz started to meow and held up his newly acquired food dish, indicating that he was hungry.

Reala looked at Clawz and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Clawz! You're a cat, and cats can hunt for themselves!"

"But Reala, he's just a wittle pussycat! And like all pussycats, they just sit there and look cute." Jackle told him.

"Nuh-uh! They run and hunt and jump up high, and chase wildebeasts!"

"Clawz wouldn't chase innocent wildebeasts!" Jackle replied. He then picked up Clawz and started baby-talking to him, "Ain't that right, Clawzy-wawzy? You wouldn't chase wildebeasts! No you wouldn't! No you wouldnt!"

Clawz, as this was happening, was desperatly trying to squirm out of Jackle's arms and reach the cat food bag.

"Jackle, I think you're choking Clawz." Reala pointed out.

Clawz then began meowing and jumped out of Jackle's arms. He then landed head-first into the cat food bag.

Reala and Jackle peeked inside and saw Clawz happily munching on the cat kibble.

Jackle looked at the brand-name and mused, "Guess this company's slogan is right: Meow-Mix has the name that cats can ask for!"

Reala looked out the window, then spoke to Jackle, "As I was saying, we have to go back to the Night Dimension and get back to working for Wizeman."

"What about NiGHTS?"

Reala turned to Jackle and saw that he actually looked concerned. After all, Jackle was friends with NiGHTS. Reala sadly replied, "She's not coming with us."

"Oh, _yes I am_!"

Reala and Jackle spun around in surprise, and Clawz poked his head out of the cat food bag.

Standing in the doorway was NiGHTS, looking very determined and somehow heroic.

"You broke in!" Jackle gasped with glee.

Reala went up to NiGHTS. "NiGHTS, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay!" He either looked shocked or overjoyed.

NiGHTS explained, "You were right. We don't belong here. Now let's get back to the Night Dimension, our _real_ home."

Reala smiled widely and he was so glad NiGHTS had changed her mind, though he wouldn't admit that with Jackle in the room. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"The pizza order." replied Jackle. "It should be here in about 2 minutes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." said Reala. He turned to NiGHTS again. "So, do you have any idea of how to get home?"

NiGHTS giggled. "No."

Reala gave NiGHTS a "wtf?" look. I dunno, I can't really describe it.

NiGHTS told Reala the dream she had while Jackle started eating the pizza from Domino's, yeah! :D ...I like Domino's. Eventually, they checked out of the hotel and stood on the sidewalk in Times Square, wondering what to do.

"I wish that mysterious man was here to help us." NiGHTS said wistfully.

"Wish granted."

They turned around and saw the mysterious man.

"How does he do that?" Reala muttered under his breath.

"Great!" said NiGHTS happily. "Uh, we need to go home now, because something has come up. See, there's been some sort of--"

"Disturbance." the man finished.

NiGHTS tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, how did you know?"

A bit impatiently, the man answered, "I know everything; I am Wiz-- oh, uh, I mean...I am...wise. Yes! I am wise! I'm a wise...man."

The three jesters just stared at him. Clawz, however, started meowing urgently to the others.

"What's wrong, Clawz?" Jackle asked.

Clawz hissed at the mysterious man, who nervously straightened his tie.

Jackle picked up the cat and told him, "Be polite. That's just the nice creepy man that's gonna help us get home."

But Clawz glared at the man and growled.

The man cleared his throat and went on, "But I'm afraid that because of this disturbance, you can't go home."

"HUH??"

"You see, they don't want you back. You've become a nuissance to them. They're _glad _that you're all gone."

NiGHTS' eyes widened in shock. "That-- that's not true! I went to Nightopia last night in a dream and Owl told me they needed me!"

At this, the man became shocked and infuriated. "WHAT?! You weren't supposed to dream! Er, I mean, you're an... adult!"

"But I still have child-like properties. Therefore, I can dream, just not much." NiGHTS replied.

The mysterious man stared at NiGHTS. "Listen to me and listen to me good: Whatever they have told you was a lie in order to kill you when you go back. It will be better if you stayed right here in the real world and worry about things that are more important."

NiGHTS was shocked by what this man was saying. "What could be more important than Nightopia?"

"Look around." the man ordered.

NiGHTS did. "I don't see anything."

"That's because you don't care about the more important things, like what's going on with celebrities, the traffic reports, the latest things, the stock market!"

NiGHTS once again looked dumbfounded and asked, "What are those?"

The 'man' finally lost his patience. "YOU INSIGNIFICANT FOOL!" he yelled with this hands clawed out in front of him menacingly, seeming very second-nature.

Reala stepped in front of NiGHTS defensively. "Hey, that's no way to talk to mah lady!" He then noticed a tatoo of an eye in the palm of each of the man's hands. His eyes widened and he gasped. "No...it can't be..."

"STRAIGHT UP BLINGIN' SUCKAH!" the man whooped, sounding very much like a gangster. The others remembered hearing that line before. In fact, he sounded just like...

"Wizeman???" NiGHTS gasped too.

The man grinned evilly. "Wizeman. With a 'z'!"

"I should've known you were behind all this!" Reala snarled. "You were trying to get rid of us the whole time!"

Wizeman sneered, "Bingo."

"And Bingo was his name-o!" Jackle sang cheerfully.

"Shut up." the others told him.

"Wait," began NiGHTS, "so you're the one who gave me the sweepstakes stuff?"

"Well DUH!" Wizeman said, rolling his eyes (but you couldn't see it behind his sweet shades). "I had to think of SOMETHING to get you to go to the real world!"

NiGHTS frowned. "Awww, I thought I actually had won something." She sighed. "I'm never gonna win anything."

"You won my heart." Reala offered sweetly.

NiGHTS smiled at him. "Aw, Ree..."

"Ok, ok, don't get things all mushy!" Wizeman snapped. "Remember, this is all about ME!"

"Who cares about you?" Jackle asked snobbishly.

Wizeman ignored him and continued, "There's only one way back to the Night Dimension and that is through a portal." He then smirked. "But I'm not telling you where it is! Hahahahahaha!"

NiGHTS had an idea. "So we go to the portal that's in the alley when you first sent us here?"

Wizeman growled in frustration. "Not in the alley, you nincompoop, it's in Central Park! Sheesh!"

"Ok, Central Park it is!" said NiGHTS with a smile.

"...HUH?!" Wizeman suddenly realized that he gave away his info.

Reala chuckled. "She's not as dumb as you think."

"ARG! Curse you, NiGHTS! Oh well, it's not like you'll make it in time, anyway."

"Huh?"

Wizeman explained darkly, "The portal is on a timer. It will close in about..." He checked his watch. "Oh, 7 minutes? Gotta bounce!" And with that, he disappeared.

"Come on!" Reala said to the others. "We have to get to Central Park before it's too late!"

"Wow! That's incredible!" Jackle said in awe.

NiGHTS and Reala looked at Jackle. "What is?"

"I didn't know Wizeman was a gangsta, too!"

_Yeah, the thing about Wizeman speaking gangsta is actually true; it was in the Archie NiGHTS comic book. I saw it on Youtube. Review, pwease!_


	17. GPS Madness

_Sorry, I made a mistake in an author's note in the last chapter: Wizeman does not actually say that gangsta line in the comic, it was from deviantART. I didn't know that until now, so sorry if there was confusion. Now then, on with the story!_

Chapter Seventeen: GPS Madness

Reala quickly turned to NiGHTS and asked, "What is the fastest way to Central Park?"

"How should I know?"

"Well you've been wandering around New York for a few days, so you must know something!"

NiGHTS thought. "Uh..." Then she got an idea. "TAXI!" A taxi screeched to a stop right beside them. "Quick! Get inside!" she told the others and opened the door.

Once the three of them were inside, Reala instantly knocked out the driver and sat at the wheel. "Ha! Sucker."

NiGHTS yelled, "What'd you do that for?? We need him to drive us there!!"

0_0 "...Whoops. I thought we were just stealing the thing."

"Reala!" NiGHTS glared at him. "How are we supposed to get there now?"

"Hey, what's this thing do?" Jackle asked, leaning forward and pushed a button on a GPS thing.

"Please select your destination." the thing said.

Jackle jumped back and shrieked, "IT TALKS!!"

Clawz went up to the GPS and touched his nose to a green area on the map it was showing.

"Central Park selected. Please turn left, now."

"You got it." said Reala. He put the pedal to the metal and turned left at the intersection. Because Reala had never driven a car before, it was a pretty crazy ride. After following more directions, they were finally at Central Park.

"...So where's the portal?" Jackle asked.

Reala looked at the GPS screen and said, "Hey! Magic, talking window! Where's the portal?"

"You have arrived."

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"You have arrived."

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG!!" Reala punched the screen in a fit of anger.

"Yoou...havve...arrrrivedd..." the GPS said in a slow and distorted voice.

NiGHTS grabbed Reala's arm, stopping him from throwing another punch. "Reala, there's no time for that. We need to find the portal!"

"Hey, maybe we can ask for directions!" Jackle suggested. He saw two women nearby and said, "Let's ask them!"

Reala drove right up to the women, who were surprised to see a beat-up taxi in the middle of Central Park. "How's it goin'?" he asked casually.

NiGHTS recognized the women right away. "Sylvia! Betty!"

"NiGHTS!" Sylvia went up to the window. "What are you doing here?"

Betty looked in confusion at Reala and Jackle. "There's more of them?"

NiGHTS explained quickly to her friend, "We're trying to get back home, but to do that we need to find a portal that's supposed to be here in Central Park! Have you seen a portal anywhere?"

Sylvia looked baffled. "...Uh...I don't think so..."

NiGHTS sighed in frustration. "Aw, we only have around 5 minutes--"

Wizeman appeared. "4 minutes and 36 seconds." He disappeared.

"--4 minutes and 36 seconds left, and the portal could be anywhere in this park!" NiGHTS looked down sadly. "We're never gonna make it."

Jackle sighed. "We're gonna die!" he whined. "Guess I better give up my things." He started taking things out of his cape as he listed, "My endless deck of cards, my portal radar, my--"

"YOU HAD A PORTAL RADAR ALL THIS TIME?!" Reala yelled in Jackle's face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE???"

Jackle blinked and calmly replied, "You didn't ask."

Before Reala could throttle Jackle, NiGHTS pushed the radar at Reala. "Hurry! Make it work so we can get there before it's too late!"

While Reala was busy turning on the radar, NiGHTS remembered something and stuck her head out the window. "Hey! Sylvia!" she called.

"Yeah?" Sylvia responded.

"That 'Titanic' movie has a happy ending, right?"

Sylvia hesitated. "Um..." Looking at NiGHTS' hopeful face made her not want to spoil the moment. "Yeah." she lied.

NiGHTS looked relieved. "Oh good." NiGHTS put her head back inside the taxi and smiled.

Sylvia turned around and walked back to Betty, shaking her head and mouthing "No..."

"Aha!" said Reala triumphantly. "Found it!" He floored the pedal and the taxi took off in the direction of the portal.

But, oh yeah- they ran out of gas before they got there.

"...ARE YOU KIDDING?!"

Sadly, no.

Reala smacked the wheel. "Stupid man-made contraption!"

NiGHTS got out of the taxi. "We'll have to run the rest of the way!"

To make a long story short, they did. The portal was in front of a large water fountain that reminded NiGHTS of the fountain at the Dream Gate. The portal was large and colourful--

"ENOUGH WITH THE DETAILS, LET'S GET INSIDE!" Reala shouted impatiently.

Fine. Picky, picky...

"Meow! Meow!"

Jackle spoke up, "Guys, wait! Clawz is trying to say something!"

Reala asked the cat, "What is it, Clawz? Speak!"

Clawz tried to explain, but Reala couldn't understand him.

"Look, Clawz, if this is about you not getting that toy you wanted at Pet Smart, we can discuss that later!"

NiGHTS pushed Reala aside. "Here, let me try." She kneeled down to Clawz' level and looked at him intently. "Ok, now what's wrong?" Clawz began his explaination again, and NiGHTS nodded her head. "Uh-huh...Mm-hmm...I see...Ohh...Yeah...Uh-huh..."

"What's Clawz saying?" Reala asked her.

NiGHTS got up and replied, "I have no idea."

Reala growled in frustration. "Then let's just hurry and get in there!" Before NiGHTS could protest, Reala leapt into the portal.

"Reala! Wait for me!" NiGHTS jumped in after him.

"AAH! Don't leave me all alone!" Jackle followed them.

_Coming up next: The second climax and final showdown between NiGHTS & friends and Wizeman. Stay tuned!_


	18. Big Stuff Happens

_Here it is, folks-- the chapter you've all been waiting for! The climax where big stuff happens!_

Chapter Eighteen: Big Stuff Happens

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- OOF!" NiGHTS had just tumbled out of the portal and landed on something relatively soft. "Hey, that wasn't so bad."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!" And then Jackle landed on top of NiGHTS. "WHOA! I'M STILL ALIVE!"

"Ow! Jackle!" NiGHTS struggled. "I'm glad you're ok, but will you please get off my back?"

"Will you all get off _mine_?" grumbled Reala from underneath NiGHTS.

NiGHTS giggled. "Sorry, Ree." She managed to push Jackle off, and then floated off of Reala.

"Thanks." he muttered, brushing the dirt off himself. And then he realized something. "NiGHTS! You flew!"

NiGHTS saw she was in the air and gasped. She touched her face and couldn't find her nose. In fact, her whole body was back to normal. "I'm...I'm a...We're Nightmarens again!"

The three of them cheered happily and got in a group hug. But Reala, when he realized he was touching Jackle, pushed the caped 'Maren away. "Ewww, get away from me!"

NiGHTS then looked around. "Uh-oh."

"What?" the others asked.

"We're in Wizeman's throne room."

"So?" said Jackle calmly. "Do you hear any dark, sinister laughter?"

"Mwahahahahahaha..."

The three Nightmarens turned around and saw Wizeman rising up from the shadows.

"Finally, I shall put an end to you three." Wizeman rumbled. "I made sure that the portal led you here instead of the Dream Gate so I could finish you."

NiGHTS gasped. "So the portal was a trap??"

"Precisely."

Jackle gasped. "So you were that mysterious man all along??"

Reala smacked Jackle. "JACKLE! WE _ALL_ KNEW THAT!"

Jackle chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah, I just forgot."

"Now," began Wizeman dramatically, "I will put you all to sleep...with my boring stories!" He added normally, "And then I'll kill you."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle screamed.

NiGHTS then started to beg, which is something she only resorts to in a time of absolute danger. "Please, your omnipotence! Have mercy!"

Wizeman snarled, "You had your chance for mercy before you betrayed me!"

"...Drat!" NiGHTS snapped her fingers. "Oh well. Guess we're screwed."

Reala looked at her in shock. "How can you take this so lightly?? _We're gonna die, NiGHTS!_"

This made NiGHTS suddenly very afraid. "Oh...Oh...I've never died before..." she spoke in a quavering voice. "What's it like?" she asked normally.

"Why don't I show you?" suggested Wizeman sneakily.

"Ok!" NiGHTS said.

"Wait! No, NiGHTS!" Reala tried to push NiGHTS out of the way, but Wizeman was already starting his attack.

"I'M-A FIRIN' MAH LAZER! BLAGH!" Wizeman shouted while firing lazers out of his hands. He managed to zap all three 'Marens. But since they weren't dead, he zapped them again. And then again. And then, he zapped them one more time again.

The jesters were alive enough to keep themselves from falling into the blackness below.

"I don't want to die, Reala." NiGHTS said in a quiet voice.

"It's actually not that bad." said Reala, sounding pretty calm. "It's just like being asleep, only you can't dream and you never wake up. Unless you're brought back to life by something."

NiGHTS wasn't surprised to hear this. After all, she had destroyed Reala in her two previous games. She then started to hyperventalate. "I've never been this close to death! I can't die! I don't want to! Reala, don't make me die!"

Reala tried to calm her down. "It's ok, NiGHTS, we'll be ok. Sure, we may die and be apart forever, but we'll still...be...ok..." Realizing that what he said didn't help at all, he added, "Anyway, if it helps, I love you."

NiGHTS managed to smile. "Thanks. I love you too."

Jackle then spoke up, "Hey guys, where's Clawz?"

Right after he said that, Clawz leaped out from the portal, which was somehow still there.

Reala sighed. "The whole on-time gag is really getting old."

"I CAN TALK!" Clawz yowled victoriously. He then looked at his nearly dead friends. "Don't worry, guys! Looks like I've gotten here in the nick of time!"

"A couple of minutes ago wouldn't have been bad, either." Reala mumbled.

All of a sudden, a huge clan of cats streamed out from the portal and landed behind Clawz, looking strong and fierce.

NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle stared at the cats in awe and surprise.

Clawz briefly explained, "Before I met up with you guys in the real world, I came across this clan of alley cats and helped them defeat attacking dogs. They said they'd help me whenever I needed it. I figured you guys would need more help stopping Wizeman, so, here we are!"

Wizeman growled loudly in anger. "It's about time you showed up, Clawz! I must kill you as well!"

But before Wizeman could attack, Clawz yelled, "CHARGE!" and he and his clan cat friends jumped at Wizeman and began attacking him. Because there were so many cats, it was hard for Wizeman to fend them off.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" Wizeman bellowed in pain. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!" were his last cheesy and overused words before he was ripped into a million pieces. Somehow. Don't think about the details.

There was a moment's pause, and then Reala commented dryly, "Wow. Talk about anti-climatic."

"Who cares? We're ALIVE!" NiGHTS cheered and hugged Reala tighlty. "WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE!"

"AHEM!" Clawz cleared his throat loudly and expectantly beside NiGHTS.

NiGHTS turned to him and smiled. "And it's all because of this noble kitty!" She hugged Clawz as well and even scratched him under his chin. Clawz responded by purring and rubbing against NiGHTS' legs.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Jackle shouted, angry that he wasn't getting any attention.

"You did nothing." said Reala.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jackle wailed. If you stuck him on top of a fire truck, he would make a very good siren. Just picture it; it's funny.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" NiGHTS spoke up and grabbed something from inside her vest. "I found this last night."

When Jackle saw what it was, he gasped loudly in delight. "MY DS!!!!"

"_MY_ DS!!!!" Reala yelled. He and Jackle both dived for the DS.

"Eee!" NiGHTS dropped the game console and dipped out of the way just in time before Reala and Jackle both grabbed the DS and started fighting over it.

"AHA!" said Reala, who was able to see the screen. "It's still on that battle with Palkia!"

"I'm gonna catch it first!" Jackle shouted, straining to pull the DS closer to him.

"No, _I_ am!"

"But it's MY game!"

"You didn't even want to play it!"

"I don't care! It's still MY DS!"

"_**MY **_DS!" Because Reala was stronger, he was able to yank the portable console out of Jackle's hands. "Haha!" But before he could play on it, he was barraged with dangerous cards. "OW! HEY!"

"Bombardment! Bombardment!" Jackle continued flinging cards. "Give up!"

"Never!" But when Reala let go of the DS with one hand to sheild himself from the cards, Jackle flew by Reala, snatching the game. "Wha-- HEY!" And he chased after him.

While all this was going on, Clawz said good-bye to his cat warriors, who returned to the real world via the portal that had not yet disappeared. Clawz and NiGHTS then found out that Wizeman had forgot to set his portal to Timer Mode, so they turned it off and it was all good.

_Yeah, I had to wrap up the ending pretty quickly. And I realize the battle scene was kinda anti-climatic, but whatcha gonna do. I had little inspiration, people! Golly. I hope you review anyway!_


	19. All's Well That Ends With a DS

_Reala: Um, yeah, ERiN couldn't be here for the author's notes because of "prior engagements", so we're here instead._

_NiGHTS: So please turn off your cell phones, refrain from talking, and enjoy the epilogue!_

_Jackle: WHAT?! The FanFic is OVER?!_

_Clawz: Yes._

_Jackle: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Epilogue: All's Well That Ends With a DS

"Ah, it's sure good to be back." said NiGHTS, drifting lazily through Aqua Garden with Reala by her side.

"It sure is." Reala agreed.

After a pause, NiGHTS asked, "Hey, Reala? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, would you have still left without me if I didn't come back?"

Reala thought it over. "Well...I think I would try to convince you one more time. But if you refused, I would've stayed."

NiGHTS was a little surprised to hear this. "You would've stayed?"

"Yes. Because I would be miserable without you. It doesn't matter where you are, I would stay because I _want_ to be with you. And I still do."

NiGHTS beamed. "Same here." They both leaned in for a kiss, but it was interrupted by Jackle.

"REALA!!! WHERE`S MY DS?!?!"

"I don't have your stupid DS!" Reala snapped.

"You didn't think it was so stupid when you played Petz: Poniez on it last night!" Jackle retorted.

"SHUT UP! The point is that I don't have it now!"

Jackle screamed, "YES YOU DO! YOU DO YOU DO YOU DO YOU--!" A beeping noise from somewhere in Jackle's cape made him stop screaming and look in his cape. "Huh?" He took out his DS. "Oh, it's time to feed my Pikachu." And then he noticed he had a DS. "...Ohhh, I must've put it in my cape when I was putting stuff in my cape." he realized.

"JACKLE!" Reala fumed. He began to chase after him. "When I get my claws on you I'm gonna..." The rest is inaudible due to the fact that children might be reading this.

NiGHTS smiled, sighed, and shook her head. "Boys." She sat in mid-air with one leg crossed over another and she started to play her flute. "I'm gonna have to get used to the invisible kind again."

Several seconds later, a piece of paper blew her way and she caught it. Curious, she read what was on it.

_Congratulations! You've won a free trip to anywhere you want! Just fill out the form to get started!_

"Wow! I won something already! I better fill out the form!" NiGHTS said, grinning. She hovered over to a garbage can, crumpled up the paper, and threw it out. "NOT!" She laughed to herself as she flew away on the breeze.

The End

_NiGHTS: ...That's it?_

_Reala: That's it._

_NiGHTS: But where's all the action? The drama? The passion?_

_Reala: Well, it's the epilogue. There's not supposed to be any of that stuff._

_Clawz: Now that it's over, anyone wanna go over to my lair for some Guitar Hero?_

_Reala: You bet! I call lead guitar again!_

_NiGHTS: At least we'll be away from Jackle and his DS._

_Jackle: GUYS! GUYS! Wanna see my Pokemans?!_

_Others: NO! -leave-_

_Jackle: Jackle asks you to review, pwetty pwease! :D_


End file.
